The Secret Life of Friends
by Alexandria Pride
Summary: My first story. Kid Flash and Robin aren't the only side to the relationship. Wally West and Dick Grayson count too. And, of course, Wally's other two best bros, Dillion and Drey! WallyXDick, some OC/OC. AU
1. The Beginning

_**Just a bit of a delve into my world of slash- If you don't like, don't read. Seriously. Boy/Boy here. But past that...**_

_**In the roleplay I am in, Robin and KF are together. Of course. Just a little while ago, Dick Grayson's relationship with Wally West was exposed-Front page news. Some of Central City's paparazzi caught them together, and obviously recognized local science all-star Wally West, and immediately knew Gotham's resident billionaire heir, Dick Grayson. And so Central City's newspaper the next day was full of stories about their local youth dating the famous Richard. Of course, this meant everyone at school found out, and so Dick decided it was acceptable that he finally meet Wally's friends personally, since their secret was out anyway. Dillion and Drey are those friends, Wally's closest bros outside of his superhero life. And that's the background to the story so far.**_

_**Additionally, I don't own any of the Young Justice characters.  
><strong>_

Dillion sat at the lunch table, watching Wally text his boyfriend. They'd met Dick Grayson at the crazy party last Friday, and Wally's undying love for his boyfriend was amazing, and also a bit inspiring. Walls had been their most tried and true straight guy. And now he was grinning evilly, texting his billionaire boyfriend who-knew-what.

Drey was attempting to lean over and read what Wally wrote. Dillion's second friend, the all-star mathlete, was slightly obsessed with their leader's relationship. They both knew Wally was the 'man'; that much had been obvious when they'd seen the couple's dynamic at the party. Not only was Dick smaller than Wally, but he also hung on to him very girl-like. Drey just wanted to know the inner workings of it. As to… How far the couple had gotten. Drey was into that sort of thing, always had been with all of his friends. He'd told Dillion it was so that he wasn't the last virgin left among them.

Wally grumbled something at him, turning away and hiding his phone. With an indignant noise, Drey stuck his tongue out, finishing his food. When the bell for lunch rang, the three boys separated. Dray and Dillion to their normal level science, Wally to his special internship study course.

Once in their classroom, Drey turned to his own phone, texting avidly. Dillion was surprised when his phone vibrated not a second later. He opened his phone, knowing the teacher really didn't care if the students texted in her class.

_I want to have my fingers buried in your blond locks dude. _ The text message read. Dillion simply stared. What the hell?

~_Drey, what the hell was that?~ _He replied.

_Wht Walls waz textin' Dick. 'I want to have my fingers buried in your ebony locks dude' bt adjusted for u_

Dillion hated Drey's chat-speak texting. ~_Did you see the reply?~_

_No. Bt bet it waz lol._

_~Probably something like, 'Just kiss me already.'~_

_Oh, I'll kiss you alright._

Dillion shook his head. Was Drey really doing this? Dillion… Had been crushing on Drey for a while. Yes, he was the geeky little mathlete, but he was also decent at most sports. He was slim, but not skinny, and muscular, but not even close to bulky. He was perfect. But he was also straight.

Dillion's eyes narrowed at the text. The question really was…. How far was his straight friend willing to go?

_~With tongue?~_

_OC. Given. I'll rub my tongue all over the inside of your mouth._

_~You do that, I might moan.~_

_And that will only fuel me further. I'll run my hand along the outside of your shirt… Maybe get under it…_

Dillion was squirming now. God this was turning him on. He glanced over at Drey, who was emotionlessly staring at his phone.

_~I'd definitely moan then.~_

_Yes. U wuld. And then I'd begin to inch my hands lower…_

Dillion's hand shot up, and the teacher looked at him. "Excuse me, Mrs. Rosen? May I go to the restroom?" She nodded, and Dillion was out of there in a flash. He ran to the restroom, sitting in the stall and breathing heavily. If he hadn't gotten out of there… Drey very well might have made him release right there, In his pants. As it was, he didn't reply. He simply sat, trying to relax himself again.

Two minutes had passed, and he heard someone enter the bathroom. It wasn't until he heard Drey's voice that he was frightened.

"Dillion? You in here? Listen dude, I didn't mean to scare you. It was all in good fun, you know?"

"Good fun?" Dillion slammed open the stall door, glaring at his friend. "How did you find out? Did Wally tell you?"

"T-Tell me what?" Drey asked, gazing at his friend strangely.

"That I _like_ you!" Dillion growled, shaking his head. "What _was_ that earlier? Harmless texting my ass! That was make-fun-of-the-gay-friend-because-he-has-a-crush-on-the-straight-"

And suddenly Drey's lips were crushing his own. He blinked as he was pushed against the wall, his lips moving back against Drey's without question. What… was happening? Drey was kissing him? This was… nice but…

Drey pulled away first, and answered his mental question. "I like you _too_. I always have. Walls' relationship kind of… inspired me to admit it."

And Drey was kissing him again. This time, Dillion didn't question, he just kissed. Drey's tongue somehow weaseled its way into Dillion's mouth, and the smaller boy gave a tiny peeping moan. Just like his texts, this merely fueled Drey's passion, and soon Dillion felt a hand sneaking under his shirt. Drey's hands… were surprisingly smooth. For a sports guy. They'd fumbled their way into one of the stalls, which Drey hastily shut and locked behind them.

Drey's mouth detached from Dillion's, and found its way to his chest. Dillion blinked, mind momentarily clear. When had his shirt come off? He looked down, and moaned deeply. Drey looked so incredibly sexy as his tongue lightly flicked over one of Dillion's nipples. His hands wrapped around Dillion's pants, and tugged them lightly off along with his boxers.

Accompanying an extreme blush, Dillion sprang to life just inches from where Drey now knelt. The other boy grinned evilly as he glanced up at him, running a finger under the bottom of his erection.

"D-Drey…" Dillion moaned at the touch. Without warning, his member was surrounded by a warm, wet substance. Drey was sucking him off.

Dillion bucked into Drey's mouth quite uncharacteristically. He moaned, throwing his head back against the stall wall, as Drey's tongue flicked over the tip. The other boy began bobbing his head along the length, taking Dillion deeper and deeper. Dillion tangled his hands in Drey's hair, helping him move, and began thrusting weakly forward.

Drey's sucking got faster, and Dillion could feel the warmth building in his stomach. It was all he could do to open his mouth and warn Drey.

And Drey just kept sucking, moving his tongue along the bottom and being even _more_ seductive.

Dillion came a second later, some of it spilling out of the corner of Drey's mouth and down his chin. The other boy pulled away, swallowing and wiping away what was left, while Dillion weakly tugged on all of his clothes. With the same just-orgasmed weakness, Dillion huffed and leaned against the wall.

"D-Drey…" He whispered, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder.

Drey turned, grinning wickedly at Dillion, and took his hand. "Next time, Dillion? It's your turn."  
><strong>_<strong>

_**So, did you like it? And yes, there will be more chapters at a later date. Maybe, if the reviews are good and people want it, I'll do a chapter chronicling just what Wally and Dick where actually texting back and forth.**_  
><em><strong>And please, review! Since this is my first, it would make me feel warm and fuzzy if you did!<strong>_


	2. Texting in Class

_**Chapter 2 is up**_**_! I do hope you enjoy it._**

**_Again, I don't own Young Justice! But I do love it!  
><em>**

Wally pulled his phone away from Drey. Seriously. Why was the guy so snoopy all of sudden? It was like the speedster's new relationship was his sick version of porn or something. And after their conversation during gaming Saturday night… He shook his head. Dick was _his_. No matter how much Drey wanted to pry, he was _not_ going to get Wally's little bird.

_I want to have my fingers buried in your ebony locks Grayson._

_~Really Wally? Now? I'm in Calculus.~_

_All the better reason why you need to pay attention to the tongue at your neck._

A brief pause between texts as Wally dashed off to his private class session, the internship he had at Barry's police station. Normally, he was at apt attention. But right now, Barry was giving a symposium on the effects of monoxide on the minds of people under the age of twelve, a speech Wally himself had proofread not even the night before. And so he sat in a desk chair, lab coat dragging to the floor as he spun back and forth.

_So about that tongue licking away at your neck…_

_~Fine. Yes, Wally, I see you there.~_

_Oh, don't be my emotionless little birdlette. I'm going to lick _all_ the way up the bottom of your neck._

_~Mmm… Wally. Stop it…~_

_Like you want me to. And run my hand up your shirt…_

_~And get me to moan. Thank you.~_

_Oh, and there goes your shirt. Look. Well, _my _shirt, but we'll ignore that for now…_

_~Mmmm… Wally. Totally unfair. Your shirt's coming off too.~_

_Good. Then I can plaster up against you…_

Wally could sense the next vibration before it even happened, so eager was he to read Rob's reply. Unfortunately, with a superspeed-imbued hand… Sometimes even moving slowly he fumbled. His phone almost dropped out of his pocket, but he managed to catch it just in time. Luckily his uncle hadn't even noticed. That's when he saw that it was time for him to head back to the high school, to go to his actual classes. He made an involuntary sound low in his throat. Ugh. Math was next. His _worst_ subject. He never understood how his little hacker could be so damned good at it.

Once he was there, he took his phone back out, more stealthily this time. This teacher was not so accepting of texting during class. Also, he didn't want the jocks sitting next to him to steal his phone, like they'd done with so many of the other nerds.

_~Mmm… Better close the door Walls. Wouldn't want any of the team peaking in. ;)~_

_Closing the door is a given. It's already locked. In fact… Why don't I press you against it, my hands searching ever lower for that delicate, sensitive spot right next to your navel? _

Before he could see the next text, his phone was suddenly gone. One of the jocks sitting next to him had taken it away. Jeering, the jock looked at the phone curiously. When the next message arrived, he smirked, passing the phone around to his friends. "Oh Wally… You know that spot makes me squirm. Not there Wally, seriously! Nyaa…" The original jock mocked in a semi-feminine voice. Wally growled. So, yes, he _had_ a sex life. Or… A sexting life. Dick still wasn't comfortable doing things in actual practice yet. At least, nothing past heavy make-out sessions.

"Give me my phone back." He whispered, trying to talk low so the teacher wouldn't hear. He still saw the old man twitch as if he had superhearing or something. And honestly, Wally wouldn't be surprised. When you live in a world of metahumans, practically any normal guy can be one.

"Why should I West? Afraid that your boyfriend's text messages might get too _steamy _ for me?" Wally growled low in his throat, glaring. Ever since Central City Citizen had released that story about him and Dick, he hadn't heard the end of the teasing. They'd been on a date in Central, a simple movie date over the winter. It hadn't been too successful: Dick had been kidnapped at gunpoint and Central City's resident speedkid had swooped in to save him. And of course, in the after math following _that_, the couple had never once stopped to consider that if a street thug had recognized Dick as Dick Grayson, than other people might have too. Other people like paparazzi. Who would then recognize the super-scientifically intelligent Wally West, nuzzling the neck of super-rich Dick Grayson. _That_ had not gone over well with his friends. All except Drey and Dillion couldn't accept the fact that Wally West, make-out King extraordinaire and Master of the nameless fondle, was gay.

"Because I said so!" Wally whispered, a bit louder. The teacher's head whipped around, and Wally cursed under his breath.

"Mr. West, do you have something you'd like to share?"

And Dumb Jock #1 took that moment to speak up. "Wallace was texting during class."

Wally felt like he was going to die as the teacher took the offered phone off of the jock and began reading the text. _To the class._ Wally could feel the blush flying to his cheeks as every face turned to him. It wasn't exactly the best text to be caught with.

The teacher handed his phone back to him without a word except to stop texting in class. He probably thought the look of shocked embarrassment on Wally's face was enough of a punishment. Dumb Jock Posse was now in silent hysterics, and Wally couldn't even stop them. If it had been someone _else_… He'd be laughing too. But now that the proverbial sock was on _his_ foot…. It wasn't nearly as much fun.

He felt the next few text messages, but didn't dare look at them. He didn't want Jock Posse getting more fuel…

Finally, class ended, and Wally zipped out of the room as fast as he could without moving into superspeed. He checked his phone as he ran, not even bothering to stop when he got to his locker. He just read as he stuffed books into his backpack.

_~Wally?~_

_~…. You got caught texting in class, didn't you?~_

_~Due to your lack of response, I am going to assume that you did. Good going Wally.~_

_Yeah, thanks for the vote of confidence dude. _ Wally replied, rolling his eyes at the phone.

_~We still on for studying tonight? I _do_ know you have a math test tomorrow.~_

_How you've managed to memorize my test schedule never ceases to amaze me. Yes, I do, and yes, we're still on. Mom'll kill me if I don't study, and I'd rather do it with you._

_~Alright then. Be at your house at five. Bringing Rachel too. She can help you with math so that _I_ can actually get some work done too.~_

Wally rolled his eyes. Rachel… Rachel was one of the newest members of their Young Justice squad. She was a Gothamite, like Robin, and also went to Gotham Academy, but under much different circumstances. Her mother was the supervillaness Encantadora, or Lourdes Lucero. Rachel's mother had finally been apprehended by the Justice League and sentenced to life in Belle Reve. Before she'd been captured, however, Encantadora had passed on the source of her power, a necklace filled with a substance called the Mists of Ibella, to her daughter. These Mists were very powerful, and very influential. Rachel had no idea how to control her abilities, and so had been placed on Young Justice to help. With the Mists, there was only two paths a person could take. Either they succumbed to the Mists' promises of power, like Lourdes… Or the person fought, which could eventually drive the user insane. The Justice League believed that being around other young heroes would convince her to fight against the Mists.

Wally thought she was a dangerous ticking time bomb that could turn against them at any moment. Of course, that could also have something to do with the fact that she was another science geek, and was constantly challenging Wally's position as science nerd extraordinaire. Not to mention she was seventeen, and therefore older. He just really didn't get along with her.

"Walls!" A familiar voice called, making Wally turn. Drey was waving at him, dragging an annoyed-looking Dillion through the throng of students trying to escape the confines of high school.

"Hey Drey, Dill." Wally replied, looking at them. Drey was the first to notice Wally's backpack, laden with books.

"Study session?" He asked. Wally nodded. "Dude, can we come? Dill and I were going to be studying anyway…"

"Sure." Wally shrugged on his backpack. The more the merrier, right?

As the group of friends began walking off, out of school and towards Wally's house, the speedster found himself constantly looking at them. There was something different about their dynamic. Something was just... just off.

**_:3 Poor Wally. He really should take some ninja tips from that boyfriend of his. It might help._**

_**To my two reviewers (So far): Thankie! 333 Hope this chapter helps.**_

**_And on to chapter 3! Study session! Anyone else find them as tedious and annoying as I do? Well, I'm sure Drey and Wally will find a way to spice things up._**

**_And yes, Rachel Lucero is an OC of mine. Encantadora, however, is an established DC villain. Her history is kind of differing, depending on where you look her up._**

**_I have a feeling Rachel won't stick around very long into this study session, if Wally and Drey have anything to say about what happens.  
><em>**


	3. A Case of Mistaken Identity

_**And, Chapter 3. I'm actually getting through this much faster than I thought I would. Especially because the next two chapters are pretty much finished too!**_

_**Young Justice and Robin and Wally do not belong to me at all. Rachel Lucero, however? Totally mine.  
><strong>_

Wally was sitting at his table, across from Drey and Dillion. They were all supposed to be studying, but right now Drey was sharing some sort of private joke that Wally couldn't pick up on. Seriously, what was with them? Drey never kept jokes from him. He grumbled under his breath, and tried to focus on his math, extremely difficult to do when the two boys across from you were laughing like a packs of hyenas.

Dick pushed his way through the sea of reporters outside Wally's house. They'd been gathering ever since that news story and he felt bad that Wally and the rest of his family had to deal with it. For two _years _he'd been able to keep the paparazzi off of himself once he got to Gotham. Now that he and Wally were dating… He stared straight ahead, not bothering to even acknowledge their presence. Once he had reached the door, he quickly and loudly knocked, hoping Wally didn't leave him standing on the doorstep with curious reporters pushing in on him for very long. Also, he was glad that Rachel was with him. Her commanding presence –or so it seemed to those who didn't know the real her- had helped spread the crowd even further. Rachel stood next to Rob, excited that he'd thought to bring her along. It wasn't like she _didn't_ know his secret identity at this point. Wally had pretty much confirmed her suspicions after she saw the news story of him and Grayson, and knew that he was already dating Robin. It wasn't that hard to see. And once she'd _asked… _Wally had sung like a canary. It didn't help that she _might _have used a bit of the Mists to get him to talk, and Dick still hadn't quite forgiven him but… Rachel felt herself shrug. She still might as well help the study group as much as possible. The paparazzi were kind of annoying, but she just sighed. It happened when a regular, admittedly scholarly, teen was dating a billionaire.

Wally opened the door, eyes narrowing momentarily at Rachel before falling on Robin. Then they lightened and a grin split his face. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting them in. Drey glanced up, but barely gave Rachel a second look. Another study partner didn't really bother him. Dillion, face screwed in concentration, didn't even look at all.

Dick smiled and walked in, shrugging off his school jacket and hanging it up, loosening the tie a bit. "Sorry Wally. But she insisted." He walked over to the table and stared down at the two sitting there, hands on his hips. "Ah. Decided to follow my 'subtle'," he made air quotes as he said that, "advice, did you? Didn't take you as long as I thought it would."

Drey merely chuckled evilly, and grinned. "Yeah. Thanks for that Grayson."

Rachel chuckled. "Playing matchmaker now Dickie?" She took _her_ Academy jacket off and hung it up, sitting at the table and unloading her backpack. Dillion blushed deeply at Dick's words, muttering something as he flipped through an Art History book.

"You're welcome!" Dick sat down in a chair across the table from Wally, next to Dillion, and looked sideways at Rachel. She was sitting at the edge of the table, rather displaced from the couples. "No, not really. They did it all on their own. I simply told them the story of how Wally and I realized our feelings."

Wally blinked, looking from Dick, to Rachel, to Dill and Drey. "Wait... What? You two?"

Dick looked over at Wally. "Really Wally? You didn't notice? I suppose that's nothing new though, huh?" He smiled teasingly at him.

Rachel shook her head. "Wally Oblivious West." She opened up her math book. She didn't really need help in the subject, but Wally did, so that'd probably be what they focused on. She was going to be helping him, since if _Dick _helped… The speedster would get nothing done.

Wally shrugged at Rob's remark. "I'm sorry I don't really notice people that are gay. I must have the worst gaydar in the history of the world."

Drey grinned, all pretenses gone now that Wally knew. He took Dillion's hand, who casually pulled it away again.

"Drey. Not now. Studying."

Drey pouted, leaning forward and nuzzling the side of Dillion's neck. "Aww, come on. It's called multi-tasking!"

Dillion rolled his eyes, pushing Drey's face away from the sensitive area under his ear. "YOU are not multi-tasking. YOU are distracting yourself. Study for your art exam."

Dick, ignoring the other two, poked Wally's cheek and smiled. "Dude, you didn't even notice your own gayness. I'd say your gaydar needs some serious repairs." He pulled out a textbook from his backpack, Earth Science, and set it on the table with a thud. "Now let Rachel help you study math today. I've got my own science test to study for." He made a disgusted face as he opened it up to the right set of chapters.

Rachel smiled. "Ah, Freshman science courses. How I loved them." She moved closer to Wally, opening his math book. Dick stuck his tongue out at Rachel, before focusing on his text. He was just as focused as, if not more so than Dillion. His eyes quickly scanned the pages as he flipped through them, falling into his natural silence. He was a fast-reader, and of course his photographic memory also helped a lot. But the problem wasn't whether he could remember all this information, it was if he could understand and use it well enough to pass the questions on the test. Rachel merely ignored him, like normal. "Alright West. Time to crackdown."

Wally groaned. "UGH. Torture Ray. TORTURE. At least DREY gets rew_ards_."

Dillion shook his head in response. "_Drey_ doesn't get rewards until far _after _we're finished here." He sent aforementioned guy a suspicious glance forward as Drey's face again began listing away from the Art book in front of him and leaned across the table into the neck he'd previously been removed from.

Rachel finally looked at Wally. "Alright. Focus your fluttery brain on me for five seconds." She searched through his bag, pulling out a worksheet which he'd tried to hide at the bottom. "Here. Do this."

Wally sighed. Great. She'd found his hidden papers. And he couldn't even superspeed through it, because Drey and Dillion were there... Fine. He'd busy himself with other things while he worked out the problems. His foot found Robin's under the table and kicked at it absentmindedly.

Drey felt Wally move next to him, and kicked at Dillion. He muttered a 'hey dude' under his breath as he did so, ending it with another light kick. Dillion simply glared across at him. "Drey. Dude. Concentrate." He pulled his foot back a bit.

Dick didn't even glance up from the textbook, as if he didn't notice, but his foot lightly kicked Wally's back.

"Says you. You kicked me back." Drey whispered, running his foot along Dillion's shin.

Wally grumbled. Rob was doing smart things again and ignoring him. Not that this was really anything new, but it always tended to get on the speedster's nerves. Wasn't he smart enough? He rubbed his foot along Rob's shin seductively.

"_Drey_..." Dillion warned, kicking back finally.

Dick blushed lightly and glanced up at Wally warningly, before staring down at his textbook again, flipping through a bit slower. His other foot brushed at Wally's, pushing it back down so he wasn't rubbing his shin anymore. It wasn't that it bothered him that much, he just didn't want him doing it with Rachel, Drey, and Dillion in the room right there next to them. Wally grinned as Rob kicked against his foot. "Not getting away so easily." He began rubbing Dick's leg again, inches his way up towards his knee.

Dray chuckled darkly. "But _Dillion_..." He reached down with his fingers and danced them over Dillion's knee.

"Drey! Control yourself!" He didn't approve of the foot lightly fondling his leg. Rachel had been driven from the room already, and the last thing he needed was Wally leaving too.

Dick's eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened. "Wally..." he hissed, swatting him away with his own hand. Wally hummed under his breath, replacing his foot with his hand.

"Rob..." He teased, rubbing a pattern on his leg.

"Don't you deny me." Drey warned, pushing Dillion's hand away and rubbing his thumb along Dillion's knee, holding his leg as to not be pushed away again.

"Ugh, Drey! I'm trying to concentrate! Stop touching me!"

Dick chewed on the inside of his cheek, no longer even pretending like he was still studying. He reached his hand down again to hold Wally's wrist, at least trying to get him to stop moving it. "Wally, stop it! I need to study."

Dillion swatted Drey's hand, but it just returned with renewed fervor. "Drey Fredrickson. I swear to God..."

Wally chuckled. "You don't NEED to study."

Drey stuck his tongue out as Dillion grabbed his wrist. "Oh not. I'm not getting deviated THAT easily." His hand squirmed in the grasp, now rubbing the bottom of Dillion's knee, seductively slow.

Dick clamped his mouth shut, swallowing nervously, his other leg starting to bounce restlessly. He was still gripping Wally's wrist, but it obviously wasn't doing him much good. "Wally, come on, st-stop it."

"No, Dick." He winked, and rubbed his fingers along the bottom of Rob's knee.

Drey grinned at Dillion's shaky leg. "Weak much, Harman?" His hand began to inch higher, rubbing patterns all the way.

Dillion winced. "Mmmm... Drey... Stop..."

Dick covered his face with his free hand, leaning on his elbow, sending a weak glare to Wally. "That's...enough... Stop." His breath caught in his throat and he turned even redder.

Wally sighed, taking Dick's hand tightly. "Alright Dick. Fine."

Drey gave a low sound, continuing sneaking his hand along Dillion's inner thigh. He was getting dangerously close to Dillion's crotch…

Dillion sighed and squeezed Drey's hand back. "Alright Drey. Thank you. I know I owe you later."

Dick's eyes widened. He completely hid his face in his hands, almost lowering his head to the table in embarrassment. "D-drey, please st-stop now," he muttered. As soon as Wally said he'd stop and yet the hand on his leg hadn't, he caught on to what had really been going on underneath the table.

The hand crawling along Dick's thigh froze, and immediately zipped out and above the table. "Di-Dick?" Drey's eyes were wide as he stared back and forth between his own hand and Dick's flustered face.

Dillion and Wally stared at the other two. "W-Walls..." Dillion looked at him. "A-Are you… Are you holding this hand?" He gave the hand a squeeze, and Wally immediately detached from the other boy and buried his face in his arms.

"Dear... Oh God..." Wally muttered. "I just... No... I just fondled… _Dill_…"

Dillion's eyes were just as wide, and he gulped, trying to relax his body. "Gr-Great."

Drey blushed and looked at Dick. He guessed Wally and him deserved it for being a couple of perverts, but still… "I-I'm sorry, Di-Dick..."

Dick couldn't even speak. He kept his face hidden, but he was red all the way to his ears. He didn't even want to think about what had just happened. For God's sakes, _Wally _hadn't even touched him like that yet! Wally paused, looking at Dick and noticing his discomfort. Dillion also turned towards the smallest boy, a jealous look flashing across his face, mirroring the one flooding Wally's. "Just how far did you _get_ Drey?" Wally growled.

Drey was unresponsive, and simply swallowed, causing Dillion to cross his arms. "Yes. Just _how_ close?" Dick lowered his hands into his lap, staring down at the table. If Drey wasn't going to say anything, neither was he. Wally would probably kill his friend if he knew how far he had gotten.

"And _this_ is why I left the room. Because the last thing I needed to see was Drey between _your_ legs." Rachel announced, coming back into the room with a platter of Mary's cookies balanced in her hands.

"Between his LEGS?" Wally growled defensively, leaning across the table to further his glare into Drey's very soul. "God, pervert! _I_ haven't even gotten that close!"

Dillion chuckled, momentarily forgetting about Drey's wandering hands. He couldn't believe that he and Drey had gotten further in one day, _at school_, than Wally and Dick had gotten in three weeks. "Seriously? Walls..."

Drey snickered. "There was a reason I was getting that close. Dillion and I have gotten _so_ much further."

Wally crossed his arms, pouting. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not just some horny teenager that goes at it as soon as I'm _with_ someone!" Dick just continued staring at the table, bright red. They were _all_ perverts in his opinion.

Rachel shook her head. "I find it sad that the _straight_ couples I know are more pure and less vulgar that the three of you."

Drey looked over at Dick, ignoring Rachel's comment. "Oh don't be so chaste little Grayson. Like you didn't enjoy it, when you thought it was Walls!"

Wally sighed. "Alright, let's just admit we're ALL perverts. Dick and _I_ just have control."

"It wasn't MY fault! He was sexting me during class! What else was I supposed to do? He just _attacked_ me in the bathroom!" Dillion grumbled. "And it's _your_ fault anyway Walls. He got the idea from what _you_ were texting _Dick_."

Dick stood up, keeping his eyes on the table. "Excuse me." He walked away from the table, finding the bathroom quickly enough, closing the door and locking it behind him. Sitting down, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed, grumbling under his breath.

Wally blinked as Dick ran off. What was wrong? Was it something he'd said, or what Dillion had said? He ran after his little birdling, of course, knocking on the door. "Dick..." He whispered sadly.

Drey and Dillion watched the two as they left, in silence. They shared a look with each other, then blinked at Rachel, who had her arms crossed and her fingers clicking. Rachel shook her head. "_Now_ look what you did. Now Wally's gonna have to calm him down…

Dick looked up at the door, and even though Wally couldn't see him, he blushed again. "Um, y-yeah?"

"Ar-Are you okay?" The speedster whispered, leaning his head against the door.

"I-I, um, I-" Dick placed his head in his hands and groaned. Why did this have to happen to him? Especially now, and here. He should've been studying right now, not dealing with..._this_!

Wally was genuinely worried. "Dick. Seriously. You don't open this door of your own free will, I'm going in there after you!" He jiggled the handle, confirming that the door was, in fact, locked. But that didn't matter. No wooden door could stand up to a speedster.

**_Ah Wally. My poor, poor, oblivious little speedster. Well, next we're going to see just how Dick decides to deal with his..._ ****predicament.**

**_A big thanks to _GraysonTodd _for playing Robin. She's a lifesaver, and I thank her. I also feel she captures little Robin's personality so much better than I ever could. (I am very partially to the speedster persona of hyperactivity and general spazziness, not cool-calm-collected Bat-children)_**

**_To Miss West: It'll be better in the next chapter, I promise. ;)_**


	4. Help A Bro Out

_**Okay, Chapter 4! A bit of bathroom fooling. Poor, poor Dick. Batman can't exactly help teach you these things, can he?**_

_**Young Justice doesn't belong to me! But I adore it so much!**_

Dick reached up and turned the handle, unlocking the door for Wally to enter, but not opening it himself. He continued to sit where he was on the floor, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Wally rushed into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. When he saw the way Dick was sitting, he was even more worried. "Dick, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling next to the boy and trying to get him to look at him.

Dick looked up at Wally, his face bright red. Really? Did he really need to spell it out for him? "I-I'm, uh, I-I um, b-because of wh-what-" He was having a lot of difficulty trying to get out any words at the moment, especially to describe his situation.

Wally blinked, then chuckled. "_That's_ all? You're aroused?" He shook his head. "DUDE. That's nothing to WORRY about. I get it all the time."

Dick looked down again, Wally's comment not helping the situation at all. "W-Well I don't."

Wally cocked his head to the side. "Really? I get a boner, like, every time we make out. But... Seriously?"

Dick nodded his head, hugging his legs tighter. "I-I mean, I feel something when we- when we make out, but it's never been like this..."

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick. "I-I'm sorry. I mean, I have one too, but that's no surprise." He rubbed Dick's back lightly. "Um...Well... Um... I could... Um..."

Dick rested his head on Wally's shoulder. "W-well, um, o-only if y-you're ok with it." But yes, he really wanted Wally to touch him.

Wally nodded. "Course." He gently began kissing Dick, while running his hand down the front of his shirt. He slipped it off easily enough, running a hand over the expanse of muscles that had accumulated for the Boy Wonder of the years. His hand slowly snuck lower, and as he reached the boy's pants, he paused. "Are YOU sure?" He'd screwed up so many relationships before. Now that he was dating his closest friend, he didn't want to screw it up. Because then their friendship would be destroyed as well.

"Yeah." Dick breathed, untensing his arms and removing them from around his legs to reach up and place his hands on Wally's cheeks. He pulled him in for another kiss.

Wally kissed him deeply as his hand nimbly undid the button on Dick's jeans and unzippped them just enough for his hand. He gently stroked him, rubbing his tongue along Dick's in time.

Dick shuddered and moaned into the kiss. He rubbed his tongue in time with Wally's and moved his hands up to tangle in spiky red hair.

Wally rubbed his member faster, fueled by Dick's moan. Of course, now he was horribly turned on, but he was better at disguising such things. He began vibrating his hand as it rubbed along Dick, and the other hand once again found Dick's bare chest, following the lines of his abdomen.

Dick pulled away from the kiss and cried out when Wally started vibrating, and threw a hand over his mouth to muffle it. He hadn't forgotten that there were three people just down the hall from them. His body arched under Wally's touch and he moaned again.

Wally watched Dick with a close eye. He wanted to memorize every aspect of this moment, right here. He continued his ministrations, leaning his head enough to lick at his chest seductively.

Dick stared down at Wally, moaning around his hand. "Ahh...Wally...so good...mmmm" he breathed out before he could hold it back. His face burned red again.

Wally grinned against his skin, rubbing his member faster and harder, his own neglected feelings making him vibrate in place. "You sound so sexy..." He licked at one of Dick's nipples tentatively, gauging the smaller boy's reaction.

Dick gasped and arched into Wally, throwing his head back. He started trembling under Wally's touch, his eyes closing as he gripped his red hair tightly.

Wally's tongue explored the previously, and normally over-protected area of Robin's chest. At this point he'd just completely abandoned most reserve, and was now using his other free hand to help guide his tongue.

Dick's breathing came in fast, harsh gasps as he tried to control his moans. Even then, he knew he was being rather loud still. But he stopped caring. It all felt too good, having Wally finally touch him like this. "Wally...please...I-I'm so cl-clooose!"

Wally suddenly stopped, and looked at Rob lovingly. He bent down, and looked up at him from a kneeling position. "C-Can I? "

Dick groaned and looked down at him. "Wha-wha?" His mind was hazy, but he caught on to what Wally wanted. "O-oh. Um, yeah..."

Wally took the member in front of him lightly in his mouth. Okay. So _maybe _some of the females he'd dated had talked about such things. And _somewhere _his mind had been listening. His subconsciousness had hidden it, probably for his own sexual sanity, but Wally didn't quite care as he began bobbing his head along Robin...

"Nnnnghaaaa!" Dick cried out and moaned, his body arching and hands tightening in his hair. Wally was going to drive him crazy if he kept this up.

Wally vibrated around Rob, taking him deeper. His natural instinct to shovel in whatever he stuffed in his mouth was helping immensely. Otherwise, he might be choking. As it was, he licked his tongue along the invading object, liking the taste.

Dick tensed and began trembling. It felt so good, and it was all too much for him. He wasn't gonna last much longer. "Wally...I'm-I'm gonna...st-stop...nnnaaa...'m so close..." He tugged on his hair as a warning.

Wally simply tugged Dick's hand away from his hair and laced his fingers through it. He sucked even harder, moaning around Dick.

Dick squeezed Wally's hand tightly as he threw back his head and came, crying out Wally's name. He sat there, panting, staring down at him.

Wally swallowed as much as he could, food instinct kicking in again. The little that dribbled out he wiped away, before looking up and meeting Rob's eyes.

Dick was breathing harshly, but he reached down and brought Wally up for a kiss, not caring that he could still taste himself in Wally's mouth. "Love...you..." he whispered between kisses.

"Love you too." Wally replied, leaning his forehead against Rob's. "Any time you need me bro. Anytime."

Dick smiled. "Thanks." He glanced down. "Do you want me to, um..."

Wally shook his head, brushing some locks of hair out of Dick's face. "Only when you're ready dude." Again with the not wanting to rush things. Seriously, where _had _his masculinity gone?

"Ok..." Dick smiled again and gave him one more kiss. Then he blushed and chuckled. "I suppose Drey and Dillion are gonna know exactly what we've been doing in here, huh?"

Wally laughed in response. "Probably." He shrugged. "Eh, I don't care. Ray's what I'm worried about, poor girl. She doesn't even have the boyfriend for comparison."

Dick shrugged and laughed some more. "Oh well. Still worth it." He put his shirt back on, buttoning it back up. "Ready to face them?"

Wally nodded, wrapping an arm around Dick's waist. "Aren't I ALWAYS prepared to face dangerous situations?"

_**Ah Wally. You're so romantic. -.- Ah well! He was just taking a leaf out of Drey's book. Sometimes, there's no time for romanticism.**_

_**Again, big thanks to GraysonTodd! I loves you! These sessions. It helps me so much with perfecting Wally's personality. I'm pretty sure people think we really are dating when we talk like them IRL, but who cares?  
><strong>_

_**And in the next scene, we tie up the end of studying. Or lack thereof.**_


	5. Do You Like Finger Sandwiches?

_**And Chapter five! Yayz! Again, Young Justice does not belong to me. Drey, Dillion, Rachel however... *locks in cage and gives cupcakes* My Preciouses...**_

When the boys returned, Rachel chuckled at the disheveled hair and crinkled clothes. "Feeling better Dick? Because you definitely look thoroughly sexed."

Wally sputtered, almost tripping and falling. "R-Ray! What the hell?" He blinked at the girl. Was it that obvious?

Dick stuck his tongue out at her. "Quiet Rachel." He took his seat again, smoothing down his hair as best he could, chuckling at poor Dillion.

Drey grinned widely. "It's not like its not obvious dude." Dillion had switched around to his boyfriend's side of the table, so now there would be no mistakes if Drey decided to get frisky again.

"At least _your_ first time getting intimate was in a place that actually _means_ something. You know, Wally's house. At least it wasn't the _bathroom stall_ at the _high school_." He shot rather poisonously at Drey.

Rachel shrugged. "I'm just glad you finally did _something_. The sexual tension building up in Wally's eyes every time he looked at you was starting to get on my nerves."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck in his telltale okay-I'm-awkward-but-that's-true way. "Shush Rachel." Then he turned to Drey. "Dude, you're the dude. You could at least TRY to be romantic."

"Romanticism has no place when you know you have a study date to get to after school, and are horny _at _said school." Drey shrugged absentmindedly.

"Yes, because I was SO ready for something like that. In theory, you haven't even asked me out yet." Dillion huffed at the other boy.

"Really Drey?" Dick sighed and shook his head. "Poor Dillion..." He rolled his eyes at Wally's comment. He had grown tired of pointing out to Wally that they were both 'dudes', and just because they were dating didn't mean one of them had to conform to the stereotype of being the girl, except in one particular situation. But Wally seemed determined to keep referring to him, and now apparently Dillion, as such.

"Ah, to be in a relationship. I will always represent the single culture and all of its lonesome, lonesome friendzone-ness." She sighed jokingly.

Drey floundered under everyone's looks. "A-Alright. Fine. Dillion, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Dillion peered over the edge of the art book he was currently skimming through. "That was the most _unromantic_ way you could have said that, but yes. And if I catch with anyone else during this period, I will send Dick after you. And I'm sure he will help."

Wally chuckled and squeezed Dick's shoulder lovingly at his eye roll. Yes, he knew exactly what it was about. But, as the former go-to guy for making boyfriends jealous and/or just random make-out sessions, he had to put their relationship in his own eyes. And, it made since that Rob was the girl. After all, it's the girl that has her boyfriend wrapped around her little finger, ready to do anything on command.

Dick placed his hand over Wally's. "Oh yes, Dillion. I would _love _to help you out," he said with a grin. He turned to Rachel. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you Rachel. You're an intelligent _and _beautiful girl."

Rachel shrugged, chuckling. "Don't know if I want anyone. It never worked out for my mother." She chuckled some more, and then waved her hand. "But really. I plan on becoming a chemist consultant for one of the bigger... _agencies_." She replied, referring to the Justice League, of course. She wanted to be more than her mother was. "I may not even get the chance to get married."

Wally chuckled. Rachel... Working for the Justice League? THAT'D be entertaining, especially because she'd be taking that position away from his uncle.

Drey looked at her. "Working for the government? That's pretty cool. Someday... I wanna be mayor of Central."

Now it was Dillion's turn to chuckle. "And what would that make me? The mayor's piece of imported art? Because you know I'm living in Paris for a while after I graduate school, to study my art from the masters."

Drey thought for a moment. "Maybe you could just pose behind my desk. Be an example of my power and influence."

Dillion face paled. "No. No, no, no. I will not pose naked behind you, in ANY circumstance. Never gonna happen." He shook his head furiously to emphasize the point.

Dick rested his chin on his hand, smiling at the antics of Wally's two friends. He usually tried avoiding thinking about his own future job. Because it was pretty obvious what it would be. Even if he got his dream job in the process, it was still only a stepping stone on the way to inheriting Bruce's company.

"Disregarding your remarks of posing your boyfriend naked behind you... Mayor of Central?" Rachel just had to laugh. "That'd be as bad as putting Wally in charge of a buffet. Getting everything you could ever want is dangerous."

Wally paused. "Mmm... Crap. Thanks Ray. Now I'm hungry." He ran into the kitchen. Just even _thinking _about food could set off his ridiculous speedster appetite.

"Everything I want is right here!" Drey threw an arm around Dillion with a wide grin.

"..." Dillion rolled his eyes at Drey. "Is Wally this clingy?

"Yes." Dick immediately answered. "Unless food is involved. And even then, still yes."

Rachel chuckled. "So true. Especially when he's supposed to be doing something _important_ like _studying_." She said pointedly towards the kitchen.

"Food is the most important thing in the world!" Wally yelled from the kitchen. "Well, besides Dick, but still more important than homework!"

Dillion chuckled, looking at Dick. "I think food's overruling you right now."

Dick shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it. Plus, a full Wally is nicer to be around than a hungry Wally."

"I don't think any version of Wally is nice to be around." Rachel muttered jokingly.

Wally came back out with a full plate of sandwiches for himself, and an identical plate for everyone else. There were even some sandwiches made with only lettuce and tomato, for Ray. "Look! Mom made -uh- premade plates!" Of course, Rachel and Rob knew that he'd made them with his speed but... Wally sat down and began eating.

Dillion daintily took a sandwich, and Drey took two. Dick took a sandwich for himself, but he wasn't really that hungry. Picking at it slowly, he peered up at Wally over it. "So, uh...Wally. Finger sandwiches. You like them, right?" He had been looking for a way to bring this up all day, and he had finally found a way it seemed.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I like finger sandwiches. Not as good as club sandwiches, but still pretty good." He looked over at Rob. "Why do you ask?"

Dick grinned. "Great! Because you're going to a charity ball with me next Friday." Wally had made a promise the other week that he would go to one of Dick's 'charity thingies', and the speedster didn't have any chance of backing out of it.

Dillion smiled, his eyes glinting. "A charity ball? Lucky!" He loved the cultural events held in Gotham. They were always fabulous, with the most elite of famous individuals.

Wally's mouth hung open. "Bu-Bu-Ah... Dammit." He remembered his promise alright. Dick Grayson –Robin- whoever he happened to be _never_ let his boyfriend forget a promise. He sighed at Dillion. Did the boy have to be so excited? It would make him look bad when he wasn't too happy to go. "What kind of charity ball?"

Dick leaned back in his chair. "The Annual Policeman's Gala Charity Ball in Gotham, of course. Bruce and I go every year. But, now that all of Gotham's elite know about you and I, they have been demanding that we bring you with us. Basically, they want to meet you and determine whether you're acceptable or not."

Rachel sneered. "You're releasing Wally… In amongst Gotham's elite? Oh I wish I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of that. I really do."

Wally groaned, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. Rachel's words were true. Wally West, Speed Fail Extraordinaire among the hoity-toity rich Gothamites? Not the best combination. "Great. And if they LIKE me, I'll have to go to all of them!"

"Oh, Wally," Dick said teasingly, shaking his head. He leaned forward again, folding his hands and resting his chin over them. "You're going to have to go to all of them from now on. But if they hate you, they will be making each time miserable for you. So I suggest you make them like you. Please be on your best behavior." This last sentence lost the teasing note. He really did want the other elites to accept Wally. It wasn't that he particularly cared about their opinion, but if they hated his boyfriend, they would also start gossip about Dick himself, and he really didn't want to deal with that, or make Bruce deal with it either.

For once, Rachel was silent. Dick was really serious about this. It was his equivalent of taking Wally 'home to meet the parents'. Because Wally had already known Bruce before they began dating. The elites of Gotham would be the true test to their relationship.

Wally blinked, and then paused. "Of course. I'll try. For you." He gave Dick a grin. "I'll be well-mannered. They're in there somewhere- mom DID teach me right, at some point." He took one of Dick's hands. "I don't much prefer it, but I _can_ do it."

Dick smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks. It means a lot. I don't particularly _like _these things. We certainly never had to deal with fancy dances in the circus." He chuckled a little. "But it's something that's become a part of my life, and I want you to be a part of it too."

Wally laughed a little along with Dick. "Alright." He paused. "I just... I feel that I'm not going to be perfect. I know I'll end up messing _something_ up..." He shrugged.

"You probably will." Dick grinned. "But just pretend like you didn't and usually they're too busy looking up their own noses to notice."

Wally chuckled. "Thanks." He gave him a hug. "I'm ready. Or, as ready as I'll ever be." He paused, thinking. "You're going to force me into a tie, aren't you?"

Dick smiled. "It's only standard suit wear. Ties really aren't as bad as you make them out to be. I have to wear one every day!" He waved his tie in Wally's face, hitting the top of his head a few times as he laughed.

Wally stuck his tongue out. "They're still torture devices, invented by woman to control us guys against our will."

"Hey!" Rachel glared, crossing her arms. "I resent that. I have to wear one too, you know." She gestured to her own school tie.

Dick laughed. He glanced at his watch then and sighed. Shooting a forlorn look to his science textbook that he hadn't studied much at all that day, he gave Wally a weak smile. "I need to get going now. Bruce has tightened down on my curfew, after the party, and the newspaper article, and ugh! It's so unfair!"

Wally gave him a sad smile. "It's fine." He took the hand he still had and kissed it lightly. "I love you, Dick. Ray, keep him safe on the way back, okay?"

"As much as I resent that nickname... I'll try. But I think he'll be more useful than I will if anything happens." Rachel replied, packing up her things. She curtsied in her school uniform to Drey and Dillion. "It was nice meeting you two."

Dick reached up to give Wally a hug. "Love you too." He stood on his tiptoes to give him a kiss, before packing up and pulling on his jacket. "Bye Dillion, Drey. Good seeing you again. Come on Rachel. Let's go."

**_Ah, Charity Balls. Isn't there a thing about them just HAVING to be attacked?_**

**_To GraysonTodd: Thank you so much. So very, very much. I have learned more in these two months or so more about DC (and especially the Robins) than ever before because of you. And only you, out of the two of us, can play Robin. I am just too spazzy. *jitters in place*  
><em>**


	6. Meeting The Riches

_**Chapter six, at last! Sorry it took me so long. ;.; It took me a while to decide how many chapters I wanted to make the Gala. I ended up deciding that the seven pages of roleplay posts really needed to be split into two.**_

___**As usual, Young Justice and the other mentioned DC characters do not belong to me.**_

Dick rolled up to Wally's house, parking his civilian motorcycle in the driveway next to Mr. West's car. Taking off his helmet, he shook his head and smoothed out his hair, before walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

Mary West opened the door, grinning when she saw her son's adorable boyfriend. "Ah, Richard! Wally's upstairs." She turned toward the stairs, taking a deep breath. "_WALLACE_!"

Wally's head peeped around the corner, and he glared at her. "Moth_er_! What did I tell you about using that-" Then he saw Dick standing in the doorway. "Hey Dick!" He walked down the stairs, freshly showered and smelling of some unnamable colon-like shampoo.

Dick smiled at the two of them. "Evening, Mrs. West. Hey Wally. Are you ready to go?"

Wally nodded, then looked outside at the motorcycle. "Uh... Are we riding… That?" He blinked. Very rarely did Wally West ever ride in cars. Let alone motorcycles. He didn't trust anything more than his own two feet, and even those were known to betray him every once and a while.

"Of course we are." Dick smirked. "What's wrong? Are you scared of riding the motorcycle?"

Wally shifted as he stepped out of the door and closed it behind him, murmuring a goodbye to his mother. "It's not that I'm AFRAID... I just... Don't ride vehicles very often. Not since I got my powers."

Dick walked towards the motorcycle. "Well, we don't have much choice. It would look strange for Kid Flash to be carrying Richard Grayson back to his house. Let alone KF being in Gotham. Plus, the train doesn't leave in time." He picked up the extra helmet off of the back and handed it to Wally.

Wally put the helmet on his head, strapping it tightly. He stuck out his tongue, and waited for Robin to climb on the cycle before climbing on behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Dick placed his helmet on and sat on the motorcycle, as Wally sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kicking it into gear, he pulled out of the driveway and started through Central City, making his way to the highway that would take them to Gotham City. "Thanks for doing this for me Wally."

Wally smiled. "Eh, you'll owe me, but we'll talk about that later." He chuckled. "But seriously, I told you I'd do anything for you, any time of day."

Dick chuckled. "I know and I promise to make it up to you." As they entered the highway, he revved the motorcycle, picking up their speed. The vehicle sped down the road, swerving in and out of cars.

Wally gripped Robin's waist tighter. "H-Hey! Be careful!" He shut his eyes tight as a truck got particularly close. "Slow down! You'll-You'll kill us both!"

Dick cackled, his signature Robin laugh flying back into Wally's ears. "No I won't. I've done this plenty of times!"

Wally gulped. God he hated that laugh sometimes. "_You've_ done this plenty of times! I've only done this _ONCE_!"

Dick just continued laughing. "Relax Wally, and trust me. I'm not gonna get us hurt," he said as he swerved out of the path of an oncoming car. They were getting close to the exit for Gotham now. Wally simply closed his eyes entirely, and clung to Rob for dear life. He _really_ didn't like motor things. They were flimsy; just simple cages of metal with not much protecting them from the ground streaming by underneath him. He shuddered at the thought. It was so much different from running at superspeed. _That_, at least, he could control. He knew that his body and molecules could take falling or tripping from that. But skidding along the pavement on the highway? So _not_ what he wanted to do. Dick slowed down as they left the highway, driving through the less pleasant streets of Gotham to reach the manor. He pulled into the garage and put his motorcycle in park. Patting the hands around his waist, he said, "Wally, we're here."

Wally opened his eyes and jumped off the bike quickly, shaky for a moment. He was just happy to be on land again though. "Thank goodness. Remind me never to get on a bike with you again." He said gravely.

"It was just a little bit of payback. You know, superspeed's not really my thing either," Dick said innocently, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. His helmet already lay discarded on the handle of his motorcycle.

Wally kissed him, then pulled back rolling his eyes. "Fine. We're even now, right?"

Dick smiled and nodded. "Yep." He took Wally's hand and tugged him towards the mansion. "Come on. It's time to get you dressed up in that suit."

"Ah yes. Parade the speedster around time." He sighed heavily. "Did you have to _buy_ me one? What was wrong with my homecoming suit?"

Dick shot a look over his shoulder at Wally. "No offense, but that's _exactly _what's wrong with it. I want my boyfriend to look his best when we go meet the ugly elite of Gotham."

Wally sighed again, resigning himself to whatever suit Robin had picked out. He _did_ want to make a good impression with the elites. After all, he was just the poor Central City kid. He'd be out of place as it was. Might as well dress the right way. Once inside his room, Dick took out the suit for Wally. He handed him the shirt, pants, and jacket, making him change in the bathroom while he himself got changed in his closet. Then, he got out the boy's tie, and helped him to put it on. He didn't know if Wally knew how to do it himself, he supposed he did, but it just felt special to tie it for him. Smoothing it out, he smiled. "Don't worry so much. You'll get used to it. Remember, I came from the _circus _originally. They weren't too impressed with me to begin with, but they'll warm up to you eventually."

Wally nodded. "Yeah. But you're not the _normal_ kid trying to court the billionaire's _heir_." He chuckled weakly. "I just don't wanna mess this up for you."

"Nothing you could do could mess this up for me." Dick kissed him again. "Now, Bruce is waiting for us in the limousine. We should get down there soon."

Limousine? Oh, this was going to take some getting used to. "Alright." He followed him out of the door, awkwardly standing next to it, waiting for Dick's lead.

Dick took Wally's hand. "Relax Wally." He smiled reassuringly, squeezing his hand. Then he led him outside, to the front circle driveway. There, a black limousine was parked. Bruce was sitting inside, waiting for them, so he opened the door and climbed in, pulling Wally in behind him.

Wally sat, afraid to touch anything. It was all so fancy. He clung to Rob's hand for a lifeline, and looked at Bruce. "Mr. Wayne." He said simply, not really sure how to start conversation.

Bruce sat with his arms crossed. He looked down at Richard and Wally. "Wallace." He nodded his head in acknowledgement, then tapped on the glass dividing the backseat and driver's seat. "Alfred, take us to the Gotham City Hotel." The butler nodded and drove off.

Wally took a deep breath, holding it for a second before letting it out. It was the way his Uncle had taught him to relax. He looked around the interior, fishing in his mind for appropriate conversation. "So... The... Um... Gotham City Hotel?"

Dick nodded, after sending a silent exchange to Bruce about lightening up for Wally's sake. "Yeah, it's really the only place big enough to host all of us."

Wally nodded. "I bet it's… Um… Beautiful." He admitted. "So... Are we close?" He really didn't know much about the layout of Gotham, so his sideways glance out the window didn't help at all.

Not a minute after Wally asked that question, the limo stopped outside a large building. "Yep," Dick said with a smile. Alfred walked around and opened the door, all of them stepping out. The Hotel was huge, and just the outside of it was fancy enough. It really looked like the kind of Hotel elite aristocrats and billionaires would throw balls in. Bruce walked ahead of them, detouring briefly to a woman who was standing just outside the door. He greeted her with a smile and a kiss on each cheek, before letting her take his arm and continuing on into the Hotel. "That's Miss Pinky Pinkston. Don't laugh at her name if you know what's good for you. Anyway, she's Bruce's current girl," Dick whispered to Wally. "Now, if you'll just offer me your arm, we can go inside."

Wally obliged, holding out his arm for Dick's hands. He was totally out of all leagues that he'd ever hoped to be in when he was young. He gulped quietly, and waited. Dick took Wally's arm, wrapping his hands around it. Of course, this was a bit different than even he was used to, but at least he had experience going to events like this. He hugged Wally briefly before they walked in. "Just do what I tell you to do, and you'll be fine."

Inside, there was already a large crowd gathered. The Wayne family had been one of the later arrivals. Dick could spot a few faces in the crowd; some he knew to introduce Wally to, and some he knew to avoid. They walked down the entrance and made their way through the crowd. But before he could reach the person he wanted to, a man holding a camera and pad, a pencil in his hair, weaseled his way through the crowd and in front of them, blocking their progress. Dick put on his polite Grayson smile. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid the man, but he would have preferred it if he had waited a little longer before confronting them. But then, he and Wally were probably the sole reason the man was here in the first place.

"Furillo. Bud Furillo. Reporter for the Gotham City Herald. Glad to finally meet the new couple that _everyone _is talking about! So tell me, who is this mysterious beau for Gotham's youngest and richest heir?" He took out his pencil and held it poised to start writing.

Wally was still in awe about the interior decorating and the sheer wealth that just _oozed_ off of the people inside when the reporter appeared. He blinked, quite unused to talking to reporters as a normal kid. Kid Flash would make a sarcastic comment, and chuckle. Wally West, the polite "beau" for Dick Grayson... He had no idea what to do. He hadn't even really talked to the paparazzi around his own house, the ones that had started gathering after figuring out that Wally West was dating Dick Grayson. He mainly just ignored them.

Dick quickly took control. "You'll have to excuse him. He's still just a bit nervous." Bud chuckled, but directed his attention to Dick, undaunted. "This is Wallace West." His pencil scribbled furiously along the pad.

He didn't ask any more questions though, and instead held up his camera. "Can I get a picture of the lovely couple?" Wally scooted closer to Dick, glad his boyfriend was able to cover for him. He was still in culture shock, but managed to smile handsomely. Dick smiled brightly, and Bud took the picture. "Thank you for your time," Bud said as he left. Dick had to admit he was one of the more polite reporters in Gotham.

Walking through the crowd again, Dick spotted the man he had been searching for, standing just a bit ahead of them. He was a stout man, well into his fifties and balding, thick glasses perched on his nose. As they approached, he turned and smiled down at them. "Ah, young Richard Grayson. It's nice to see you again."

"You too," Dick replied. He looked over to Wally. "This is Wallace West. I wanted him to meet you. Wally, this is Professor Overbeck. He runs and conducts important research at the Gotham City Atomic Energy Laboratory."

Wally's eyes brightened. "Ah! The Atomic Energy Laboratory?" He grinned finally. "I love the research you do, Mr. Overbeck! I read an article the other day on Organic Solar Cells. The one detailing the Laboratory's work on how molecules absorb and conduct energy? How you all were using quantum effects to control the conjugated polymers. I think it's amazing. Using structure to steer the ultrafast migration of energy using quantum mechanics? I found it fascinating!"

Professor Overbeck laughed and smiled. "Ah! A fellow chemistry enthusiast! Yes, that newest breakthrough of ours certainly had us at a loss for a while. But now that we've discovered the right polymers, I believe we can start making progress on said organic solar cells. And just think of all the technology advances that can be made with them!"

Dick had tried to listen, really he did, but when others approached him to talk, he turned his attention to them instead, letting Wally have his time with the Professor. He was relieved that his idea seemed to have loosened him up.

Wally smiled again. "Yes! The applications are endless. Your discovery could revolutionize the energy problem!" He shifted. He wanted to ask, he really did, but he wasn't sure if it would be proper etiquette. Eh, what the heck. If he screwed something up, Dick could cover for him, right? "I'd love to visit sometime, if that's possible."

"Why, of course!" Professor Overbeck replied. "It would be my pleasure to hear from the future generation of our world of science."

Wally grinned wider. "Thank you! And the pleasure is mine! You're the professor!" He looked over at Dick. "Now, um, if you'll excuse me... I should probably get back to my date."

Professor Overbeck stuck out his hand for Wally to shake. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. West."

Dick heard their conversation coming to a close, and excused himself from the millionaire couple in front of him to turn back to his boyfriend.

Wally shook the professor's hand politely before turning to Rob. "Thanks dude." He whispered, knowing that the boy had chosen to introduce him to the professor for a reason.

Dick smiled and took Wally's arm again. "You're welcome. Feeling a bit more comfortable now?"

Wally nodded. "Yes, I am." He rubbed Rob's arm with his free hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dick led them around the room again. "So, I was going to ask if you wanted to dance now, or if you wanted to meet some more people first. But we will have to dance at some point."

Wally blinked. "We have to dance?" He looked down at Dick. "I can't-I can't dance..." He looked down at the floor. "I mean, I can FAST dance, but that's not appropriate for, like, here."

Dick smiled. Well, that made up his mind for him. He pulled Wally over to the ballroom and weaved between couples until he found a spot that would give them a little bit of space. "I'll teach you, ok? Now, place one hand around my waist, and the other takes my hand."

Wally did as he was told, wrapping his arm delicately around Dick's waist, and taking his hand. He blushed. There were so many people around, and he felt like most of their eyes were on him and his boyfriend. "Okay. Now what?"

Dick placed his free hand on Wally's shoulder. "Next is a simple 1-2 step. We'll take it slowly, ok? First, step forward with your left foot. Then, step forward and to the right with your right foot. Finally, slide your left foot over to your right foot. Just use small steps for now."

Wally copied Rob's words, but not without having him repeat them three or four times. "O-Okay. I think I've got it."

Dick gently worked with him, never once losing his patience. He just continued smiling up at him. "That's the first half. The next half is similar, only we're moving back. So, your right foot steps back. Then your left foot steps back and left. Finally, the right foot slides left. And that's it! Put it all together, and you've just learned how to waltz, Wally."

Wally nodded. "Thanks." He began to repeat the steps, until he was comfortable enough to begin spreading out to the rest of the dance floor. Once he'd been through the steps a few times, he really was quite good. His speedster quickened learning had kicked in.

Dick grinned and let Wally lead him around the ballroom. A few times, he saw the Commissioner and his wife spin by, and other times he saw Bruce and Miss Pinky. "You've gotten quite good at this."

Wally blushed. "It's the speed." He winked. "But... You taught me." Dick chuckled and lightly blushed. He rested his head against Wally's chest.

Breaking glass filled the ballroom as all the windows smashed in. Dick jumped and pulled back, trying to figure out what was going on, but he and Wally had merged too much with the other dancers and were somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Shots rang out, two of the chandeliers falling and crashing to the ground, and people started screaming.

Wally immediately pulled Dick close again. Gala. Fancy dance. Someone breaking in? Not good. "Gotham villain" is exactly what connected in his head. He looked around, searching for the source of the disturbance.

Dick clung to Wally, rolling his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. Why did all the villains have to attack when he was being _Richard?_ He glanced around. He could just make out Bruce above the crowd, being the tall billionaire he was, which meant no Batman yet. Which also meant he had yet to figure out who it was breaking their ball. Again. This year. Only this time, all the police were also at the ball, in their civilian garb. Whoever it was, was smart.

**_Aaaaaannnndddd... That's how I end this chapter for you all. Any reviewer want to guess who the villain is? There's a _TINY_ hint inside the last three paragraphs!_**

**_To GraysonTodd once again... Thank youz! *gives many, many cupcakes* You playing Dick is SOOO perfect! Also, I really wish we had a place for  
><em>ALL _the little plot bunnies we have. *Wistfully* Maybe someday Dick and Wally's Hodge-podge family will make it into a fic of mine.._**


	7. The Flip of a Coin

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to update! ;_; I got so caught in B&tS...But here is the end of the cliffhanger, with the arrival of our villain!_**

_**Once again, Young Justice isn't mine.**_

Wally cursed quietly. Seriously? Villains? _NOW_? Unlike in Central City, he _couldn't_ become Kid Flash to save Dick if he got kidnapped. He just had to _let_ him be taken. Of course, he would put up as human of a fight as possible, but still...

Finally, the crowd parted as some people made their way through. Dick stared at them. Four henchmen, two men, two women, two of them carrying a double-barreled shotgun, two of them carrying .22 semiautomatics. Gulping, Dick looked down at his watch. 10:22pm. Or, in military time, 22:22. He looked up again, his eyes widening. The henchmen began pointing out people in the crowd, who were pulled out and dragged to the front of the room. By now, Bruce had disappeared somewhere. Dick, Robin, however, was frozen.

Wally blinked, looking more at Dick's frozen expression than the cronies. Cronies he dealt with on a normal basis. But that look on Rob's face? That frozen stare? That was entirely new. Wally stepped out in front of his boyfriend, moving in front of him, attempting to shield the little bird from view.

Dick was ashamed to find himself hiding behind Wally. But he had been paying attention to the pattern of people being pulled from the crowd. The two sets of twins, Chandell and Harry, and May and June. Zubin Zucchini, the owner of two antique stores. Reggie Dietrick, a rookie cop who had tried to have Batman arrested twice. Leo Crustash, an opera singer whose name was made of two zodiac signs. William Dozier, a millionaire who kept two million dollars in his house at all times. All they were missing was a billionaire. Until he saw hands pushing Wally out of the way and grabbing Dick instead, dragging the heir over to where the others were being kept. He tried to get away, but the two henchmen holding him unceremoniously threw him over to the group.

When he sat up, rubbing his head, his vision was filled with the one villain he never wanted to see again. Two-Face.

Wally glared, stepping forward again, toward Dick. He wasn't about to just stand by while Two-face took him. Even if he_ was_ only supposed to be human right now, he was the only person in the room not expected to be entirely hoity-toity and composed. He was the poor kid from Central who'd gotten lucky with his choice of boyfriend. He could be as improper as he wanted.

"Hey! Two-face!" He yelled, stepping into the man's line of sight. "You can't just barge into a party without an invitation, you know!"

Dick scrambled back into the small group that had been rounded up. He was afraid. He was actually and truly afraid. And it only got worse as Wally stepped out. Why couldn't he ever just stay back and _not_ get himself into trouble?

Two-Face grinned down at the red-haired boy. He tossed his coin up and down in his hand, merely playing with it for the moment. "Didn't you know kid? I was invited! Putting this many of Gotham's richest and wealthiest people in one place is like _asking_ a villain to come and visit."

"Villains, yes. Badly dressed people with hack-jobs for faces? Not so much." He crossed his arms, standing defiantly between Two-face and the kidnappees. He wasn't about to let this bastard take his bird. Oh Hell no. Not without a fight.

Dick flinched. _Shut up Wally!_ He thought to himself. Was it a speedster thing, their need to constantly fling themselves into danger?

Two-Face stopped tossing his coin and held it in his hand. He frowned down at Wally, leaning forward threateningly. "You've got a big mouth on you, kid. You might want to learn to shut it before it gets you in trouble. Or others around you." His eyes flashed over to Dick and then back to the red head. "Ah yes, now I recognize you."

Wally crossed his arms. "You won't hurt him. You need him, right? But I can defend him as much as I can, because I'm perfectly dispensable." Okay, so he was totally stalling until Bruce could get changed, and Batman could get arrive. But Two-Face didn't need to know that.

Two-Face straightened up and sneered, one of his ugliest expressions. "Look around you kid. Do you know where you are? A ball for the rich. And I know for a fact there are two other billionaires in this room. I chose Richard because of the number of people in his family. Him and Brucie. So no kid. I don't need him." With that, he tossed his coin in the air. It fell into his open palm, and he held it out for Wally to see. It was tails, with an X scratched through it. "Lucky. This is my kinda day, kid!" He motioned with his head and two of his henchmen came forward again and dragged Dick to his feet and then toward Two-Face. He fought, but it wasn't even close to his normal resistance. It was weak and sporadic, showing how truly afraid he was.

Wally's eyes widened. "N-No!" He ran forward, normal human speed of course, which was so pain-stakingly slow. Once he got to the cronies holding Dick he kicked one swiftly in the knee, and wrenched Dick's arm from his grasp, glaring at the other. "Leave him alone! Take me instead Ass-Face!"

Two-Face was back to tossing his coin again, a bored expression on the normal side of his face. "There's no point in taking you instead. Nothing to gain. The coin toss decides our fate, and it's already decided young Grayson's. Now get out of the way. I don't have time for this." One of the henchwomen came up behind Wally and grabbed his arms in a surprisingly strong grip, prying him away from Dick and pulling him away. The other woman stepped up and grabbed Dick's free arm, so he wouldn't be able to get away. Two-Face raised his double-barreled shotgun and pointed it straight at Dick's forehead, whose eyes grew wide with fear as he stared back at it.

Wally struggled against the woman's hold. God, but there were too many people around! If it was just Two-Face and his cronies, Wally wouldn't think twice about speeding away from his captor and saving Dick, even at the risk of Two-Face knowing his identity. "No! Please! You can't!" He paused. "I _can_ be useful to you. I can tell you a lot! I can't say it here, but I will! Trust me!"

Two-Face paused and looked over at Wally, his one eyebrow raised. "Oh really kid? You think you have information I want? Alright then. I'll take you with me."

Dick finally found his voice. "Wally! Just be quiet and stay out of this!" He didn't want Wally going with this man. Wally may not know exactly what he was like, but Robin did. He showed no mercy, and was ruthless beyond measure.

Two-Face grinned. "Oh, don't worry Grayson. You're still dying. The coin, remember?" He readjusted his aim of the gun and pulled the trigger. Dick shut his eyes, a cry on his lips, when the familiar sound of a thrown metal object reached his ears. The gun clattered to the floor nearby, and Two-Face looked up to get a face-full of fist from a falling Batman.

Wally released a held breath. Thank god for Bruce. He panted, as if he'd just run the distance from Central to Gotham. He was pretty sure his heart had skipped a couple beats, if not stopped altogether for a bit. He struggled against his captor even harder now, cursing. Why wasn't this central so he could just USE HIS SUPERSPEED?

Dick sagged in his own captor's grip, relief and shock flooding over him. But the fear was still there as well.

Batman subdued Two-Face with a few more well-placed punches, easy enough with the man already wheeling from a head injury. He then handed him over to Commissioner Gordon to take care of, before disappearing as quickly as he had come. Meanwhile, the policemen that were gathered there moved in and took out the four henchmen. Once he was free, Dick collapsed to the ground.

Wally rushed to his side, rubbing circles on his back and looking at him with a worried expression. "Dick... Dick, you okay?" He said, the horror from almost losing Dick more than evident in his tone.

Dick stared at the ground between his hands. "Get...get Bruce. Please Wally. Find Bruce for me. I need him, please..." Wally nodded and stood, looking around for the rearrival of the Dark Knight into the room.

Bruce walked back into the Hotel, blending in with the guests. No one had even noticed he was gone. He made his way quickly towards the ballroom. Wally, when he saw him, immediately ran to him. "Bruce. Di-Dick needs you..." He figured the man already knew, but he wanted to get Rob help as soon as possible.

Bruce nodded down at Wally, but still picked up his pace. By the time he reached Dick, he was running. "Richard." He kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dick looked up and back down again, covering his eyes with his arm. He was trembling with fear. "I- I was so scared, dad!" And there it was. Bruce immediately lifted Dick up off the ground, always bewildered by how small the acrobat was. He walked out to the Hotel lobby, passing Wally and telling him to follow.

The first part of Dick's sentence had been his standard response. What he was supposed to say when Richard had been in danger like that. But that last part. Calling him 'dad'. Dick never did that. And so when he did, it meant he really was afraid.

Wally followed without question, his eyes wide. This was the same level of utter terror that every single fire he faced brought to his heart. The freezing, paralyzing fear of having to deal with the thing that frightened you most. But Rob... Rob wasn't supposed to look like this. Ever. Rob was the strong, calm, sensible one. He looked at Dick as he followed Bruce, his eyes tearing up at the sight of his boyfriend so utterly terrified.

Bruce carried the small boy to the limousine, placing him inside and then walking around to the other side, leaving the door open for Wally to sit next to Dick. Once the speedster was inside, he motioned to Alfred, who started for the mansion.

Wally sat next to him, fearful to even touch him, lest some nightmarish memory caused by the sensory of touch strike the boy. He took his hand all the same, and gazed into his eyes. "Dick... I'm so sorry..." He muttered sadly and dejectedly.

Dick shook his head. He lay across the seat, placing his head in Wally's lap. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Wally, don't do that again. Not against that man. You have to promise me that you'll never confront him head-on again like that. Or offer to give yourself up to him. Not to him." Bruce stared resolutely out the window, deciding to leave this one to Wally.

Wally nodded. "Alright. I promise. But... It was you, dude. I was willing to do anything to set you free. Even if it meant subtracting myself from the equation." He stroked Rob's hair lightly.

"Just...not against him." Dick shuddered again. "Not him," he repeated under his breath, "not him."

Wally stroked his hair. "Alright. I promise. No more." He looked at Bats pitifully, for some sort of explanation.

Bruce looked back but remained silent, waiting for Dick to fall asleep. He didn't have to wait long. Finally, he spoke to Wally. "It was his first year as Robin. His first time going up against Two-Face, even though I had told him to stay home. It started as a trap. Both of us were knocked out. Harvey then gave Robin a choice to save me or the judge he had kidnapped. But he was only playing with him. Harvey killed the judge and beat Robin close to death before I was able to get myself free."

Wally winced. He knew how it felt to have fear born from something that had happened on a mission. That's how his fear of fire had begun. He'd been on one of his very first missions where Barry was actually giving him a bit of rope to work with. Basically letting the young hero think for himself. They were working on trying to get people out of a burning building, before the entire structure fell down around them. Wally himself had zipped back in to save a little girl, but she'd already found her own way out by the time he fought his way through the flames to get to her. It was then that he discovered one of the worst parts of being a speedster: maintaining glucose levels. He hadn't yet started carrying around food in his costume.

He'd been trapped inside that room, because he simply couldn't move. His brain needed glucose to function, and his swift metabolism had burned through it all. He would've been burned alive if Barry hadn't realized where he was in time.

He stroked Rob's hair continuously. "That's horrible... I can… I can see how he feels."

"Yes." Bruce turned back to the window. "I have kept Robin out of missions in Gotham that involve Two-Face, but it is quite a bit more difficult to keep Richard away from Two-Face. Especially due to events such as tonight."

Wally nodded. He'd never thought about the fact that Rob had to face villains a lot more often than Wally himself, simply because of the fact that he _was_ Dick Grayson, billionaire heir. "It's been hard on him..." He stated, watching Rob's soft sleeping face.

Bruce glanced back at Wally, looking him over with a critical eye. "I know," he finally responded. "Sometimes I wonder if adopting was really the best thing for him."

A knock on the divider caught his attention. "I keep telling the Master that it was indeed the best thing for young Master Dick, but he insists on being just as gloomy as his father was." Bruce shook his head at Alfred, before turning to look out the window again.

Wally looked at Bruce, then down at the boy in his lap. "Trust me. He enjoys the fact that you adopted him. Sometimes, yeah, he does find the lifestyle a bit difficult to deal with, and yeah, sometimes he misses the circus... But he loves you. And that I know. He totally respects you, and you're his dad. And I know he wouldn't trade you for the world."

Bruce faced Wally again, and obliged him with a small smile as the limo pulled up to the mansion. He opened the door and got out. "Take Dick to his room for me. I've already called your mother to let her know you are staying the night." Without another word, he shut the door and left the garage to disappear somewhere into the mansion.

Wally nodded, picking Dick up lightly and carrying the boy delicately to his room. He laid him on the bed, after removing the outer jacket of his outfit, and then took off his own jacket and shirt. He crawled into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around the other boy's small form. Dick woke up slightly, looking around momentarily confused. His eyes fell on Wally, and he settled back into his bed, wrapping his own arms around him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Wally whispered. It was times like these that reminded him how fragile Rob was. That he was, in fact, only thirteen. That he was younger, and supposedly less mature. That he was just a regular human. Wally nuzzled the boy's neck. He didn't like these times. They reminded him of all the ways he could lose his little bird. Dick smiled and closed his eyes, slowly falling back to sleep, clinging to Wally well after he'd drifted off.

**_Ah Bruce. I really love him as a father figure, and I think the rare instances we see of his version of 'caring' (i.e. Superboy) really mean a lot._**

**GraysonTodd, thank you. So much. For playing our little birdlette! *throws popcorn***

**_And next is a bit of, "Let's comfort Dick." time from Wally, where Rob himself may want a different type of comforting._**


	8. For Dessert

_**"Write all the fictions!" That's what my mind is like right now. I'm working on a one-shot (possibly more)... That's getting me really depressed. So, I write this to make me feel better. Or, rather, edit it from where it already WAS and get it ready to post here.**_

**_Hope you enjoy! Oh, and Young Justice does not belong to me. Sadly._**

Wally checked his phone when he got home from school the next day. He expected about fifteen messages from Dick. The newspaper that had run that morning had the speedster's own school completely hyped. Little Wally West from Central standing up to Two-Face. He was a hero among his classmates. Of course, he knew the popularity would only last until the next greatest thing, but it was interesting how much people paid attention to the redhead now. Even Dillion and Drey were impressed.

_~Stuck at home. And bored. So not feeling the aster right now.~ _Rob's message read. Wally flicked out his phone's typing pad, and replied.

_Sorry dude. Really. Love you._

_~Love you too.~_ Came the response. Then a pause. _~Batman's on one of his paranoid rampages. Again.~_

_Ugh. Sorry bout that. Mom's not too happy either. You know, the whole offering myself to Two-Face thing._

_~Yeah, well, that could have easily been avoided.~_

Wally paused. What could have been easily avoided? Oh. The kidnapping. _Dude, you were in trouble. I needed to get you free. First thing that came to mind._

_~It wouldn't have done you any good. He was still going to kill me.~_

_It would have because I was about to speed forward and take that shot for you. _When Dick didn't reply right away, he added: _Secret identities don't matter much when you're dead. _

Wally could almost feel the hurt in Dick's next text: _~And then you would've added your name to the list of people I've failed to save from Two-Face.~_

_But... it would've given Bruce like, five more seconds. Seriously, I almost had a heart attack seeing you like that. _ He shook his head. The scene of Dick on his knees in front of that asshole replayed itself in his head, over and over. And that _sucked_.

After a long while, in which Wally gripped his phone to keep the memory from returning: _~Sorry. I guess Batman told you about it though?~_

Wally sighed. Yeah, Bruce had told him. And it sucked. Rob seriously needed him right now. _...Yeah. I'm so sorry that happened to you. _

_~Eh, it was my own stupid cocky overconfidence. I should've known I couldn't trick someone like Two-Face.~_

Wally sighed. Rob was so hard on himself! He was _human _for goodness sake! He couldn't expect to be a god. _You were young. Everyone makes mistakes. _

_~Mistakes that almost kill three people? I can't afford to make mistakes like that.~_

Wally groaned. Seriously? _*sigh* You were _young_ dude. You learned._

There was yet another long break before the next text arrived. _~Yeah. I did.~_

_Rob... You need a hug._

_~That's a bit difficult to do at the moment.~_

_Not when your boyfriend's a speedster. ;) Now open your damn back door, it's cold out here. _ Wally stared at the door, counting the seconds. One. Two. Three. Fou-

"Idiot." Dick muttered as he opened the door. Wally just gave him his stupid cocky grin and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Rob." He was pleased when Dick raised his small arms to hug Wally. He knew that the other needed it.

"Hey KF. Now hurry up and get upstairs before Bats sees you." He stepped aside, watching Wally rush past him and up the stairs.

"Ah, come on. I'm allowed over, right? " He looked at Dick. He hadn't heard anything about NOT being let over.

Dick raised an eyebrow, the ghost of an incredulous laugh on his lips. "Uh, no..." He checked for aforementioned Dark Knight before shutting the door. "You're lucky. He's in the cave. And Alfred won't tell if he saw you. So you should be good."

"Oh. Great. Ah well, sense of danger!" He bounced on the bed, grinning widely. "And we both know how much I love that!"

Knocking interrupted Dick's next words, and he froze for a second. "Young Master Richard. Is there anything I can get for you to eat?" He smiled. Alfred knew he didn't usually eat snacks during the day.

"Yeah, actually, can you get me some of those new ice cream pops you made? I haven't tried them yet." Which, in fact, he had.

Wally smiled. "Ice cream pops? Awesome!" He licked his lips. Alfred's cooking was to die for. Plus, it was general food, paired with Wally West. That in itself was a dangerous yet good combination.

Dick chuckled. "Thought you'd like 'em. Alfred found a new recipe for some and made a bunch of different flavors. Of course, Bruce doesn't eat any, so there's still a lot of them left."

Wally's smile just got wider. "Awesome! I'll be happy to clear it out for ya!"

"Knew I could count on you." Alfred knocked again and Dick opened the door just wide enough to take the tray piled high with ice cream pops. "Thanks Alfred." The butler smiled and nodded, walking off down the hallway without another word.

Wally took one of the ice cream pops, grinning. "These look awesome!" He took one and scarfed it down quickly. "Ah! Cranium seizure!" He winced, holding his face.

Dick laughed. "So don't eat the whole thing at once!" He took a vanilla pop for himself and started eating it slowly.

Wally blinked, watching. His face flushed, and his brain freeze was instantly gone. He took another Popsicle, eating it a bit slower, mostly because he was distracted.

Dick licked at the slowly melting Popsicle, sucking on the tip after he had gotten all of the ice cream that was trying to drip on his hand. "Mmm, this is really good. Alfred's cooking is always the best."

Wally gulped, choking silently around the lump in his throat. Good _LORD_ Rob looked so sexual right not. "U-Uh, yeah! Be-Best I've ever had."

Dick glanced up innocently, sucking on more of the Popsicle. "You ok, Wally?"

Wally gulped again, tearing away his eyes rather forcefully. "U-Uh... Yeah, Rob. I'm fine!" He replied nervously. Dick stared at him, still eating his Popsicle. If he didn't know any better...was he...was he getting aroused with the way he was eating his ice cream? Well, there was one way to find out. He smiled.

"You sure?" He licked slowly up the side of his Popsicle.

Wally paused, forgetting all pretenses of _not_ watching what Robin was doing. "Y-Yeah..."

Dick shrugged, still smirking. "Alright, if you're sure." He licked all along the Popsicle, before sucking on as much as could fit in his mouth. "Mmmm, so good."

"Y-Yeah... Re-Really good." Wally sat on the edge of the bed, watching him intently as he absentmindedly ate his own. When he was finished, he really just couldn't take it anymore. About halfway through the thing, he'd totally noticed that Rob was totally doing it on purpose. He zipped over, replacing the popsicle with his tongue. Dick chuckled and wrapped his arms around the speedster's neck, lightly tugging him down so Dick was laying on the bed. His Popsicle was held, forgotten, in his hand as he rubbed his tongue along Wally's. Wally pulled back a little, giving him a tiny glare. "You were doing that on purpose." He said simply.

Dick smirked. "Yes. I was." He replied just as simply.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "That's not fair." He replied. "You totally knew that was going to turn me on."

"Yes. I did." Dick said again, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "I thought, now would be a good time to pay you back. You know, for what you did on Monday." He smiled shyly up at him.

Wally blushed a bit. "Are you sure? As much as I really, really, _really_ want you to... I don't want to move too fast. I've done that before. I don't want that to happen between us."

Dick thought for a moment. He didn't want them to be moving too fast, but he really, really, _really_ wanted to do this. He nodded. "I want to."

Wally nodded in reply. "Alright." Then he blushed. He pulled them up to a sitting position, kissing him again. Dick sat up with him, keeping their lips together in a kiss as he pushed Wally to lean back against the headboard. He took off Wally's flannel shirt and tugged the shirt underneath that up and off. Wally shuddered a bit at Rob's touch, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled away lightly, looking deep into those beautiful blues, his own eyes a little lidded. Dick stared back into his green ones, and smiled shyly again. His hands moved over Wally's chest, exploring. They still hadn't really done much with their clothes off yet. Wally closed his eyes, squirming under Rob's touch. He pulled the other boy's shirt off, not wanting this to be completely one-sided.

"Mmmm..." Wally muttered as Dick moved to kiss down his chest and stomach, as nimble acrobat fingers went to his pants to undo the button and zipper. Wally rubbed his hand through Rob's hair. "R-Rob..." Dick pulled off Wally's jeans and boxers enough to take him in his hand. He blushed as he did so, and rubbed lightly.

Wally's head fell back, and he moaned lightly. His hand tangled tighter, but not enough to hurt. "Mmnn Dick..." Dick looked up at him. He guessed he was doing it right, judging by Wally's moan. Then he looked back down and took him into his mouth. Wally immediately opened his eyes in a gasp. "Gah! Dick!" His back arched a bit. Dick chuckled around him, before moving his head, using his hand to rub what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Unlike his _boyfriend_ he didn't have the remarkable ability to just stuff things in.

Wally gripped the sheets tightly with one hand, the other helping ease Rob's movement. He panted a bit as he watched Dick's face. Dick looked up at him again, watching his face and actions. The devious little bird added in his tongue then, rubbing it along Wally like he had done with the Popsicle. Wally gasped again. "Dick!" He could feel himself reaching his climax, the warmth spreading through his stomach almost unbearable and he tugged at the other boy's hair. "C...Close..." Dick continued rubbing him, sucking him even harder. Robin moaned around the member in his mouth, closing his eyes lightly.

Wally moaned Dick's name as he came, his head falling back to the pillows again. The hand in Dick's hair relaxed, as well as the tight grip he'd had on the sheets. Dick pulled off, swallowing and wiping off any that had spilled out. He smiled at Wally. "Love you."

"Lo-Love you too." He sighed happily, leaning back. "Th-Thank you."

Dick chuckled. "You're welcome." After Wally had pulled up his pants again, he moved so he was sitting next to him, leaning back against the headboard. Lying abandoned on his nightstand was a mostly melted Popsicle. He picked it up. "Aw, I didn't get to eat most of this."

Wally rolled his eyes. "That's… What you're worried about. It was your own damn fault you decided to be sexual with the thing. I _am_ a guy. I have needs. And when your boyfriend's deepthroating a freaking popsicle, _well_..."

Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally. "Hey, I can't help it. These things are just really good!" He grinned and then finished off the Popsicle, eating it normally.

Wally shook his head. "Pssh. I _knew_ you did it on purpose. And yeah. You sure _loved_ it when you were trying to turn me on."

Dick chuckled again and set aside the stick. He leaned up and kissed Wally, shoving his tongue into Wally's mouth, moving the last piece of Popsicle from his mouth into Wally's. He pulled back. "But it's sweet, isn't it?" he teased.

Wally chewed the piece, and then blinked at Robin. "Yes, it is." He paused, looking at the boy in front of him. "That was unusually sexy."

Dick shrugged. "I may have decided that growing up to not be such a prude isn't such a bad thing. It's certainly a lot more fun."

Wally grinned. "Oh really?" He chuckled sexily. "Good. Because I like non-prude Dick Grayson."

"Hmmm." Dick moved so he was leaning against Wally instead. "You would."

Wally stuck out his tongue. "Wouldn't it be weird if I didn't? I love you. So much. I want to be able to spend it with you. In everything." He wrapped his arms tightly around Dick, nuzzling his hair.

Dick smiled at Wally's touch. "I love you too." He snuggled into the hug, closing his eyes for a moment to feel as if he was completely surrounded by Wally.

Wally smiled. "I like these moments. As much as I like the sexual ones. When I'm just holding you."

"Me too." Dick let himself breathe calmly, listening to Wally's heart. "I like when I'm with you, and I can be what I really am. Human."

Wally kissed the top of his forehead. "And I can be a normal teenager. Not a meta, not Kid Flash, just a regular guy. That doesn't happen very often." He nuzzled Dick's neck. "And I like you human too. Together is the only time we can really... Relax."

"Yeah..." Dick placed a kiss on Wally's shoulder, but otherwise didn't want to move from Wally's arms. This was too nice a moment to ruin with movement.

Wally snuggled closer, chuckling. "Should I call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night?"

**_Oh Dickie and his tasty treats. Must he eat them in front of poor Wally?_**

**_Answer?: Yes, yes he does. A big thanks to, again, GraysonTodd. We've gotten WAY to used to talking as Wally and Dick. And no. You still can't fly. GET DOWN FROM THAT ROOF!_**


	9. Definitely Worth It

_**OMG! I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long to update things. I'm been really frazzled with... Well... Life. I just... Ugh. Can't. But! Not the point. I apologize.**_

**_So here's a chapter of "innocent" tickling, and an angry, angry mentor._**

**_I don't own Young Justice! Sadly! That episode last Saturday with Klarion's return was amazing! Wally and Connor with children are adorable, and was I the only one eagerly awaiting the reappearance of Riddler, the only one to escape Belle Reve? *Has a bit of a Riddler obsession*_**

Dick frowned and sighed. "I don't know. I want you to stay, but hiding you from Bruce will be even harder in the morning."

Wally shrugged. "I can speed out early in the morning. But if we decide to have me stay... I do need to call. She's a bit paranoid about my whereabouts now, since the Ball fiasco."

Dick nodded. "Then yes, I want you to stay. Go call your mom."

Wally got up and went to the corner of the room, calling his mom. "Hey, it's Wally... Yeah, I'm fine... Yes, came over to Dick's. Yeah, I know I just stayed the night last night, but that was special exceptions... Yes, special exceptions. It's a clause in the son rules. If your boyfriend is attacked and held at gunpoint and almost killed, you get one free night spend, no bars... Yes, it is a rule... Yes, I do have a list. Go check my room...Alright... Love you too mom...Bye." He hung up the phone and turned around. Dick had started snickering near the beginning of the phone call. By the time Wally had turned around, the little bird was laughing uncontrollably sitting on the bed, but bent over, clutching his stomach with his hair falling into his face. Wally's eyes narrowed. "Am I funny to you Grayson?" He zipped over. "Well, how about this?" He began tickling Rob's sides, made even worse by his speed. He could zip away from Rob's swatting hands and tickle all over his body in seconds

Dick fell back, laughing even harder. "Ah...no...st-stop it...K-KF!" He was gasping for breath, trying to push away his hands, laughing again before he could fully fill his lungs.

Wally paused just long enough for Rob to catch his breath, and then resumed tickling. "No, this is revenge for the popsicle! Submit Grayson! Beg for forgiveness!"

"Ne...ver...!" Dick gasped out, still laughing as hard as ever. It felt like he had been injected with Joker gas; he just couldn't stop!

Wally grinned evilly, again letting Rob get his breath back. Then he continued, not caring if Batman heard his charge's hysterical laughter. "I will win this fight!" Wally yelled. But in the process, he'd left his own side unprotected. Dick immediately noticed Wally's unprotected side, but he was too far gone. He was laughing too much to counterattack.

Finally having enough, he gasped out, "N-no more...Wally! Please...stop...please...!

Wally finally pulled his hands away. "There. I think you've learned your lesson. Do not sexually tempt a speedster." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Dick lay there, catching his breath. "I sure have." He lunged forward suddenly, tickling Wally's sides now.

Wally collapsed onto the bed, laughing loudly. "N-No! Di-Dick! St-Stop!"

"Nope!" Dick straddled him to prevent him from speeding away, and continued his attack.

Wally thrashed wildly. "N-No! Hahaha! DICK! St-Stop! Oh my god! I ca-can't-can't breathe!" Dick grinned slyly, pausing just long enough for Wally to catch his breath before resuming his onslaught. "N-No! Du-Dude! St-Stop!" He thrashed even more, gasping. "Ge-Geez!" He winced. "O-okay! I give up! You win! St-Stop!"

Dick's grin grew evil, and Wally swore he could almost see the curling scars of Joker's smile, spreading from the edges of Dick's lips. It was terrifying. "I never said I'd stop if you gave up."

Wally eyes widened. "W-Wh-What?" He laughed harder, struggling. "DI-DI-DI-DI-DICK!" Dick cackled, tickling Wally for a few more minutes before letting up. He didn't get off him though, simply leaning over him, his hands resting on the bed on either side of Wally. Wally gasped for breath, looking up at him. Once he'd settled, he blinked up at him. "Yes?" He whispered.

A bright blush spread across Dick's face. "Um, y-yeah," he breathed out.

He crossed his arms behind his head, and raised an eyebrow seductively. "You're kind of in a compromising position there."

Dick stuck his tongue out at Wally, still blushing. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

Wally held Robin's hips down, holding him in place. The he rocked his own hips up, thrusting against him a bit. "That."

Dick gasped. "Ah!" He unconsciously moved down against the speedster, then bit his lip and lowered his head onto Wally's chest, embarrassed slightly.

Wally stroked his hair lightly. He wouldn't do any more, unless Rob was okay with it. "I love you dude."

"I'd love you more if you don't stop after doing _that_." Dick muttered into his chest, his hands moving to his shoulders.

"Alright then." Wally grinned, thrusting up against him again.

Dick groaned quietly, rubbing back against Wally again. "More...Wally...please..." He pushed up and leaned in to kiss him. Wally set up a steady rhythm, trusting up and rolling his hips. His hands rubbed along Rob's waist, then up along his chest. He moaned into the kiss, rubbing his tongue along the others'. Dick moaned back and moved against Wally at the same pace, his hands sliding up to tangle in red hair. Wally grinded a bit harder against the bird, his hard-on oh so obvious, and pulled away from the kiss to bend up and attack Dick's chest with licks and sucks.

Dick moved his hands to the bed to support himself, bending back a little to give Wally better access. It was hardly an uncomfortable position for him, being an acrobat. "W-Wallyyy..." he moaned out, grinding back and fisting the sheets.

Wally rubbed harder, gasping. The positions they were in put Dick in an amazingly sexy position, one that was very quickly bringing Wally to climax. "Di-Dick!" He groaned. "So-So good... Cl-Close..."

"Me...too..." Dick barely got out, before he was tensing, moaning Wally's name as he came, spoiling the inside of his boxers. But he didn't care as he panted and looked down at the speedster below him.

Hearing his name like that was the last straw and Wally came, gasping Dick's name. He huffed a bit before catching his breath, looking up at Dick. "Mmmm... That was... amazing..."

Dick smiled and collapsed onto Wally, panting for air. "Yeah...asterous..."

Wally nodded in response, stroking Dick's hair. "You're so... Hot... Right after sex."

Dick blushed. He hid his face in Wally's chest again. "I am not...but you are."'

"Thank you." He grinned cockily. "But really. You look so amazing. You really do." He lifted Rob's face forcibly to see him. "You do, okay? I promise."

Dick stared back into Wally's green eyes, and smiled shyly, blushing. "Thanks." Wally blinked back, drinking in those blue, shyly gazing orbs. He flipped them onto their sides, pulling the comforter up around them. He pulled Rob flush against his chest, very obviously sleepy now. Sexy time with Rob, apparently was the only thing that settled down the speedster.

Dick snuggled into the covers' warmth, closing his eyes as he curled into Wally. "Night KF."

"Night Rob." Wally whispered, closing his eyes lightly. Soon his breath was even and he was completely asleep. Dick lay there for a while, listening to Wally sleep. His breathing and heartbeat were so peaceful when he was like this, the only time he ever seemed to slow down. Smiling, feeling every muscle in his body finally relax, Dick drifted off to join him in sleep.

Zz

Zz

Zz

Wally rolled over, yawning. It was about five o' clock in the afternoon, and he hadn't yet noticed the looming shadow. When his eyes opened and he finally did... He basically had a heartattack. "B-B-B-B-Mr. Wayne!" He gasped, thinking that was better than Bruce, after discovering your thirteen-year-old in bed shirtless with a boy that WASN'T supposed to be over, with the whole room smelling of sex.

Batman was not happy. And, possibly even worse at this particular moment, Bruce was not happy. When his charge had not come down from his room for breakfast _or_ lunch, he had gotten concerned. Not even Alfred convincing him not to be worried and go check could calm him down. So, he had entered his ward's room, after picking the lock when no voice answered his knock, to find him asleep. In bed. Half-naked. With the speedster. That had been bad enough. The smell in the room had been the icing on the doom cake. Now he stood on the side of the bed that Wally slept on, arms crossed, glaring down at him. "West," he growled.

Wally gulped. This... Was not a good situation for the Dark Night to find him. Not at all. In fact, he was absolutely terrified for his life. "Uhuhuh... I just wanted to see Rob and then Alfred and then popsicles and then paying back for the study session and then..." His eyes were wide with fear and he vibrated in place, spitting the words out as one continuous phrase.

Bruce's eye twitched. Speedster speak. He hated that. He could only catch a few words. Like 'Alfred'. Turning to the door, he saw the butler standing there in the door, looking relatively sheepish… Well, as sheepish as the old man could look. He looked back down at Wally. "Get up and get dressed. Then I want you out until further notice."

Next to him, Dick stirred when Wally started vibrating. He grumbled and opened his eyes, to see Bruce standing in his room. He sat straight up in surprise. Oh, this was so not good.

Wally gulped, and nodded solemnly. "Y-Yes, Mr. Wayne." He stood, grabbing his shirt from where it'd fallen to the floor, and slipped it on over his head. He looked at Rob forlornly, debating on running over and kissing him, and whether that was worth the risk.

Dick scrambled up, grabbing Wally's wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. He glared at his adoptive father as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "No. Wally stays," he said.

Bruce stared down at his ward, a bit surprised by his outright rebellion. "Dick..." he warned.

Wally blinked, looking between Dick and Bruce. He felt he was being dragged into something that he really didn't want to be a part of. Some silent fight between the two that had been coming for years, and had just met its boiling point. With Wally in the center. "U-U-Uh... I can go, Dick. Um... Really. I can." He didn't try to fight Dick's grip though. He was too terrified of walking past Bats to do so.

"No, you're staying." Dick said. He spoke to Wally, but he was looking at Batman. "Bruce and Alfred are going to leave the room, we're going to get dressed, then we're all going to have a nice dinner together, because I'm sure you're very hungry right now, before you leave to go sleep at home, because we do have school in the morning." He said all this calmly and matter-of-factly.

Bruce's voice lowered and his eyes narrowed. "Richard Grayson..."

Wally wrapped his arms around Dick, but still kept his eyes on Bruce. "U-Uh... I'mnotmakingthischoice!Pleasedon'tkillme!"

Bruce stared down at his ward, who was glaring at him, then at the butler still standing in the doorway, who was also glaring at him in his own subtle way. His frown deepened. "Clearly my word means nothing in this household anymore." He left, brushing past Alfred, while Dick glared after him.

From the door, Alfred slightly bowed to Dick and Wally. "I shall go and prepare dinner for you and Master Wallace." He left.

Wally breathed a deep sigh, looking over at Dick finally. "I have never... Been so scared... Unless it was fire..." He looked back at the door. "Are you sure... That was wise?"

Dick sighed and fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. "No, probably not. I don't care though," he added, as if trying to convince himself of that fact.

Wally nuzzled under the arm, laying his head next to Dick's. "Well... Thanks. For standing up for me." He curled into him, grinning.

Dick smiled back, laying his hand on Wally's cheek and rubbing his thumb over the freckles there. "I had to do it sooner or later, or else Bruce would never fully accept you. Sure, it might not seem like it now, in fact it'll probably get worse for a while, but he'll come around. ...Right?"

Wally paused for a moment before shrugging. "Probably. I mean, you have to deal with his countless collection of honeys. I'm sure he can deal with one boyfriend of yours."

Dick nodded. "Right. Good. But, we may want to avoid doing...that here at the mansion again. You know, until Bruce calms down."

"Yeah. Course." He grinned. "But... It was worth it. I think."

"Definitely worth it," Dick replied with a matching grin.

Wally continued smiling, standing out of bed. "Guess we should get down for dinner quickly, right?"

Dick chuckled and sat up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. "Yes, that would be wise. For all Alfred has done for us, we shouldn't be late for dinner."

**_"Definitely worth it." Getting Bats on your bad side? Not my cup o' tea. But whatever helps you get Rob in the end Wally. *shakes head*_**

**_GraysonTodd! You! *sends loves your way* _**


	10. Vacation All I Ever Wanted?

_**Ugh, so long to update this one. I'm now on a cycle. Beauty and the Speedster, TSLOF, and my newest, a yet-to-be-posted story.**_

__**_Have fun with this chapter. o.o Some reviewers as for more Drey/Dillion, so... Yes. Here 'tis._**

Wally pressed his face against the glass, grinning widely. It was a long weekend's break for them, and Wally's parents had agreed to accompany them to the newest Star City attraction, an amusement park. They were treating both him and Dick, and Drey and Dillion, to a romantic weekend. Of course, they really didn't _know_ it was an entire double date weekend: Dillion and Drey still hadn't told the Wests about their relationship. He looked across the train car to the other couple. Drey had Dillion on his lap, since the parents were riding in the next compartment over, and Dillion was quietly reading.

Dick was sitting in his own seat, but he was leaning against Wally's shoulder as the train bumped along. The gentle swaying of the compartment had lulled him off to sleep somewhere between Central and their destination; even he wasn't sure when he had crossed from playing his handheld video game to lightly dozing. Of course, Wally would know why. Leading a double life of both Dick Grayson and Robin meant that he rarely got any sleep most days.

Wally wrapped his arm tightly around Dick's shoulders, as softly as possible without waking him. He grinned as they pulled into the station. He'd wait until his parents appeared before he woke Dick. The birdlette was just too cute when he slept. Dillion, without looking up from his book, calmly stood and moved to his own seat as the train slowed to a stop. Drey mumbled something at the loss, but was also fascinated with the view out the window. Neither he or Dillion had even seen the West coast, unlike the other couple.

Wally watched Dick stir as the train began its slow stop. The little Robin blinked in the sun that streamed through the window before turning a sleepy smile up at Wally. "We there?"

Wally nodded and smiled. "Yeah dude, we're there."

Mary West appeared in the door. "Yes we are!" She smiled at them all, Rudolph already holding their suitcases. Drey and Dillion stood and began collecting the things they'd strewn around the cabin as they made the trip, and Wally nuzzled Dick's neck, encouraging him to sit up on his own.

Dick yawned and sat up at Wally's nudging. Standing up and stretching, he slipped his shades out of his pockets and put them on again. He still had to wear them when he was out and about. Wally wasn't as recognizable outside Central and Gotham, but Richard Grayson certainly was.

Wally kissed him lightly on the cheek, then stood and grabbed his suitcase and Dick's. Drey had already taken his suitcase and Dillion's small one in one arm. Dillion put a bookmark in his book and looked out the window.

"It's beautiful." He said simply.

"It sure is!" Rudolph replied as the group stepped off the train.

Wally smiled in the sunlight. "Ah! Sunny skies and sandy beaches! My kinda place!"

Dick stared at his suitcase, then shook his head and didn't even try to take it for himself. He had pretty much grown used to Wally wanting to do everything for him. Instead, he looked around him and smiled. "It's been a while since I was here last. Still as beautiful as I remember it though."

Drey sighed. "So jealous that you've gotten to go here Grayson! I haven't really even been out of Central!"

Dillion chuckled. "That's because you have no culture, my good friend. My father and I have had plenty of trips out of the city. You just never wished to join us." Drey stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Dick chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets, turning around to walk backwards in front of the three. "I wouldn't exactly call my family 'cultured' the last time we were here. But, this'll be my first time to an amusement park either way!"

Wally grinned down at Dick. "Really? I didn't realize. Guess it makes sense though." You know, with the circus and everything. And Bruce probably didn't make many jaunts all the way over to Star City. He hefted the suitcases into the rental car his father had picked up. "Really glad I invited you then!"

Drey put the suitcases in next to Dick and Wally's. "Hey, don't forget about us lovebird. You know, your loyal best friends?"

Wally chuckled. "Never dude." He climbed in the car, followed by Drey and Dillion. The only open seat was right next to the speedster, due to his planning, of course.

Dick followed in after, squeezing easily into the space left to him next to Wally. With all of the side of his body pressed up against Wally's side, he went ahead and rested his head on his shoulder again, watching out the window as they drove.

Wally's arm snaked around him in the close space. Even Drey was able to sneak a hand behind Dillion without Wally's parents knowing.

When they reached the hotel, the four boys spent very little time getting comfortable. Dillion claimed the bed nearest the window for himself, and therefore Drey as well, already pulling out his book and reading. It was a 'sleepover' to Wally's parents, but total couple time for the four boys. Drey but on some bad, reality T.V. movie and Dick didn't waste any time dragging out his laptop. Wally curled into his boyfriend's lap, and the four of them stayed that for quite a while. Until Wally got up to change into his boxers towards the end of the night. They were, of course, Flash-themed, red with a yellow thunderbolt in the left bottom corner.

Drey rolled his eyes as he pulled out a pair of black sleep pants for himself. "Didn't you get through your Flash phase already dude?"

Wally shook his head. "Course not! Flash is the coolest superhero ever!" He paused. "Can't stand the Kid one though. He's always so cocky on camera."

Dillion chuckled, pulling out a pair of white swirled-purple pants, along with a white v-neck tee. "I think Kid Flash is fine. A little cocky, yes, but smart as hell."

Dick glanced up at Wally and Dillion, and held out his red pants with the Robin symbol in the corner. "Kid may be smart, but he's got nothing on Robin." And, if they bothered to look, his T-Shirt was actually a Batman one. Mildly obsessed with his and his adoptive father's double life? Nah, of course not! Wally grinned at the reference. Well, at least he wasn't the only one.

Dillion shrugged. "Robin's got an unfair advantage. He was raised by _Batman_. Automatically makes him like, the smartest sidekick." Wally winced a bit at the comment as he stepped into the bathroom to change. Dick _had_ other family.

Dick's smile faltered, but he kept it up for Drey and Dillion. "Actually, he wasn't completely raised by Batman. But I don't expect you Central City folks to know about that." Then he gathered up his clothes to change into and stood by the bathroom door to be next when Wally got out. "Also, they're partners. Robin's too good to be a mere sidekick to Batman anymore."

Wally walked out. "Totally." He offered the door to Robin.

Dillion rolled his eyes as Dick entered the bathroom. "But the number of times Robin gets _kidnapped_. I mean, Kid's been kidnapped way less."

"He's like, what, twelve?" Wally defended.

"Twelve smelve. Kid Flash was thirteen when he started training under the Flash. There's no excuse."

Drey through his hands up in the air. "You're all too obsessed!"

Dick walked out. "Hey, I resent that comment! Besides, you get used to being kidnapped after a while. I'm sure Robin just lets it happen now, so Batman can find the bad guys easier."

Drey rushed in to change before Dillion could even move. He didn't want to go through more superhero talk.

Dillion sighed after Drey. "Guess you're right Dick. I didn't think about your kidnapping."

Wally winced. "Yeah. Trust me dude... Boyfriend getting kidnapped? Not fun." He could still remember the click of the safety of the gun aimed at Dick's head. It often haunted his sleep now.

Dick smiled and reached up to give Wally a kiss. "I know. Sorry about that." He sat down on the bed, taking

When they woke up the next morning, Dillion was already dressed and attempting to wake up his still-sleeping boyfriend. Wally yawned loudly and ran a hand through Dick's hair. "Good morning lovely."

Dick opened his eyes and looked up at Wally, blinking sleepily. "Mmm, mornin' already?"

Wally nodded. "Sorry dude." He was hesitant to disentangle himself from Dick though. He was so comfortable.

Drey swatted at Dillion's hands. "Dude... Stop..."

Dillion grumbled. "I'm already up AND dressed Drey. Get your lazy ass out of bed."

Dick looked over his shoulder to watch Dillion and Drey, before burying his face in Wally's shoulder. He closed his eyes for just a few more seconds. "Alright. Let's get up now," he sighed and reluctantly disentangled himself from Wally.

Wally kissed his forehead. "You do what you need to do first. I'm gonna help Dillion wake up lazy bones." He got up, looking at Drey. "You have five seconds to be out of bed Drey."

Drey rolled over, yawning. "You... Won't..."

Dick clambered out of bed and got dressed, ready for his first day at an amusement park. He stood by Drey's bed, looking down at him as the others tried to get him up.

Wally sighed when Drey didn't get up after his countdown. He took a running leap and slammed into the boy, elbow first. With an oof, Drey jolted out of bed and into the bathroom. Once he and Wally were dressed, they tromped down to the first floor. Wally engorged himself on continental breakfast, Drey being his only competition. Dillion ate daintily, quite similar to the way Dick did. Mary made sure that her speedster son had eaten his fill before ushering them out to the car. As they pulled into the amusement park, Wally began listing off the things they saw. "Look at the coasters! And the water rides! And the Ferris wheel!"

Dick chuckled and pat Wally on the leg. "Calm down. We'll get to all of it eventually." But his own excitement could barely be contained as he watched all the rides pass the window.

Wally, despite Dick's calming words, was practically bouncing when the car finally stopped. And he was the first out, dragging Dick with him. Drey and Dillion soon joined them, grinning as well. Mary passed them their tickets, and patted Wally's head. "Dinner at six, alright?"

Wally nodded. "Alright mom." He replied.

"Have fun!" Mary yelled after them as Wally took Dick's hand, leading them all into the park.

"Alright. What first?" He asked, looking at a map he'd pulled from the info booth.

Dick looked all around him at the various rides. He shrugged his shoulders. "I...don't know. There's just too many to choose from!"

Drey looked up at the biggest coaster in the park, then at the map. "That one!" He pointed.

Wally grinned. If Drey was going to ride it, then it was a challenge of masculinity. The two of them were off before Dillion could even react.

He pouted. "But I don't... Ride big coasters..." He looked at Dick. "Can you ride one of the smaller ones with me?" He pointed to a simple-looking orange and red painted one. "Because apparently my _boyfriend_ doesn't care."

Dick gave one look to the big roller coaster and instantly knew he'd much prefer to ride that one. But he wasn't going to leave Dillion to ride one alone. "Yeah, of course I will." He walked with his new friend to the smaller coaster and stood in the long line with him. He chuckled. "I wonder how long it'll take before they realize we're gone."

Dillion shrugged. "Probably _after_ they ride it." He stepped up to the height chart, before moving to sit in the middle car, thankful the line hadn't been long.

Dick stepped up to the height chart next and checked his height. The attendant glanced at him and then the chart and shook his head. "Sorry kid, you're too short to ride this coaster."

"Wait, what? Aw, come on! I'm already thirteen! That's gotta count for something!" Dick stood defiantly by the middle car, but the attendant just shrugged and gestured him to the exit ramp. Dick sighed and grumbled as he walked over to it. "So not fair..." He looked over to Dillion and waved. "Sorry! I'll see you at the bottom I guess."

Dillion sighed, clutching the bar in front of him. As the coaster started, he gave Dick a wary smile. The cars pulled out of the station and sped off.

As they raced around the track, a rattling sound filled the air. A horrible, dreadful, foreboding sound. Dillion squeezed the bar in front of him in fear, his head zipping around.

Dick watched the cars race along the track. And it didn't take very long for him to hear the rattling sound. The horrible, dreadful, foreboding, very familiar rattling sound of something metal and loose. His eyes scanned the tracks and widened in horror as he spotted the shaking connecters. "No! No, no, no!" he muttered as he ran up the exit ramp to the gate that prevented him from going further. "Stop! You've gotta stop the coaster! Something's wrong!" he shouted at the workers. But unless this was one of the newer coasters that had brakes built into the actual cars, there wasn't going to be anything they could do to stop the inevitable crash.

The workers blinked at him, then turned to the tracks. There _wasn't_ anything they could do. The coaster was an old one, and definitely didn't have the brakes on the actual coaster. All of them could only watch in horror as the front car of the coaster came loose, slamming into the ground. It was at the lowest part of the ride, but it was still going extremely fast…

Dick's eyes found Dillion and watched in horror as the car derailed and fell. He looked away as screams from those around him filled the air. He couldn't watch anymore. It was exactly like his parents. The shock as he realized Dillion would fall, the fear and utter terror as he did... He clutched at the gate. "Damnit! Dillion..." he muttered, as he listened to the screams and sirens filling the air. Then he took off, running for the crash site.

**_Don't judge me! The next chapter will see all things made clear. I promise._**

******_Thanks to GraysonTodd for being my Robin, but many know that already._**

******_Additionally, Happy Birthday to me! Since it is my birthday._**


End file.
